Master of Illusion
by Bluedragon312
Summary: After Dumbledore sends him back in time through the Veil, Harry decides to take steps to avoid such a troublesome confrontation in the future.  Ruthless Harry.  High powered as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter! **

A/N: Interesting how most of the reviews I've gotten for this story revolve around the Leeching Soulstorm.

Chapter 1 I Don't Believe in Friends Forever

_" I found out today that my whole life has been a lie. I found out that my friends weren't my friends. I found out that Sirius died for no reason. I found out that Dumbledore is every bit as dark as Voldemort. I found out that in order to defeat both, I'm going to have to be the balancing force. The problem is, is that I am fucking eleven again. That's right, Dumbledore sent me back in time, fearing that I was too powerful for his machinations. Dumbass. He has no idea the hell he has just unleashed on Hogwarts and everyone else. He didn't know that the Veil of Death was actually the Veil of Time, and that it was designed to send people back to give them another chance. So he sent me back to the Dursleys essentially. I was able to assimilate my eleven year old self into my sixteen year old self. Amazing how powerful I was back then and didn't know it. Even worse how I was bound and kept from knowing my true power. Now they will know. Time to wave bye-bye to the useless lumps that are the Dursleys, and move on with my life. Scratch that, I know that Old Dickie is watching over me like some malevolent God. I at least need to hold out until the letter comes…."_

_- July 3rd, 1992._ After awakening in the Cupboard-

" Get up freak! NOW! You don't want me angry!"

Harry finished writing, threw the pen down, and clambered through the cupboard door. His horse like Aunt shouted, " Fix your hair! Now, go down and fix a good breakfast for Dudley. It is his birthday after all. Burn anything, touch anything, and you will be stuck in that cupboard for the rest of your life!"

_Like hell. If I remember correctly, today is the day I meet that snake, and two weeks from tomorrow will be the day the first letter comes. Then I will have an excuse to leave this hell hole._ Harry had long ruled out forcing his way out like the Gryffindor he was. He needed to be Slytherin to survive the second time. He knew that somehow, he would end up back in the Gryffindor House, but that was task for another day. He spent the rest of that day fixing food. Unlike last time, the Dursleys left him behind, but tasked him with fixing enough food to feed a circus full of elephants. So he didn't have time to screw around with anything.

_Hoorah for wandless magic!_ Harry cheered in his mind. He had cooked the entire dinner in less than an hour, so he had time to go mess with the Dursleys, who wouldn't be back for another two hours. Really all he had to do was keep the food warm, which wasn't too hard for was wizard who had unlocked his power, gone on a Death Eater killing spree, before getting caught by making a mistake and gloating over Lucius Malfoy's dead body in his wife's face. Narcissa had stunned him, and turned him into the Aurors.

The next part was his favorite…

_**Flashback/Flash Forward!**_

_ Harry was bound by lock and chain to the walls of the Ministry, yet he was somehow able to cause havoc throughout the entire building. That was when it happened. Harry channeled his power into the chains, and they unlocked with a click, surprising Nymphadora Tonks. She didn't get the chance to overcome her surprise. A maelstrom of lightning ripped her body apart and a Black special had absorbed the energy of her magical core into his own. He smiled. Power was enticing. _

_ He turned and saw that there were no more Aurors in his near vicinity, so he cast some powerful illusion spells on himself. One thing Harry had found out that he was exceptionally good at, was Illusions. His illusions could hold ground, and become real. A Patronus he summoned was no mere emotion, it was empowered and real. Dementors no longer existed for a reason. In fact, that was part of the charges brought up on him._

_ Harry stalked through the Ministry, taking the lift. But then he realized who the man behind him was. Alastor Moody smiled a crooked smile as his magical eye, powerful as Harry was, he still couldn't deceive it, stayed fixed on his location. He muttered, " Nice to see you there, Potter."_

_ He didn't get the chance to draw his wand. The lift filled with the storms of energy that had so easily snuffed Tonks out, and they did the same for Moody. Harry groaned as more magic entered his body. But he had destroyed the lift in the process, leaving him stranded on the DOM level. Bad memories for certain, but he knew his way around. He sensed the presence of great power, knowing that Dumbledore had come to play. He smiled. The old fool wouldn't know what hit him._

_ Harry was right. But he was right on the wrong person. The color in his face drained when he saw the entire Order of the Phoenix, plus every student from his DA, and several Aurors and teachers who weren't Order affiliated. All told, over a hundred people. He knew that not all were lined up in the Room of Prophecy, that others would be awaiting him should he make it past the initial onslaught of his DA led by none other than Ronald Weasley and his pet Granger. Harry smiled, this would be fun._

_ Harry brought his arm slashing down like a sword, shouting Fulminous Edge at the top of his voice. A shimmering blade of violet energy whipped through the air, and cut the legs out from under the first wave. Harry charged them, fueling a Draining Aura, using their own spells to power his shields. He found Granger first. He laughed in her face as he ripped her magic from her and absorbed it into his own core. _

_ He unleashed his storm in the middle of his former classmates. He laughed as the faces of his former friends paled, and went lifeless as his blaze of lightning torched them and ripped their magic from their bodies. In one fell swoop, Harry Potter had just absorbed the equivalent power of the Tzar Bomb detonated by the Soviet Union. The young ones had so much more power than the older ones, Potter thought as he slammed Katie Bell against the wall, he spun around, and sliced Spinnet's head off with another Fulminous Edge. He kept his storm going as an aura, draining magic, and killing those that continued to fight even after losing their magic. Those were few and far between, and only the weakest could do so. The stronger one's core, the more one relied upon it. Unless artificially modified._

_ Harry looked up with a sadistic grin on his face, and starred directly into the face of Minerva McGonagall. She was on the balcony above which led to the other prophecies, but Harry could still see the look of horror on her face as he ruthlessly slaughtered his schoolmates. Many of which he had taught. Harry began to cackle like his favorite target as of yet, Bellatrix Lestrange. He cackled like a mad man as he tossed Ron aside like a football, and struck Ginny with a spear of ice. He licked his lips as the stalagmite of ice drilled right through her chest. He turned his attention to McGonagall, who promptly transformed into her tabby cat form, and ran off to find the rest. _

_ He allowed himself a brief moment of rest. He had just killed the entire DA. 30 students just had their magic forcefully ripped from their bodies, added to his own core, and then killed in various bloody and enjoyable ways. Hermione was his first victim, laying slightly ahead of the others, but there was no head to identify her by, most of her chest was missing, as were both arms and legs, so they would have to work hard to identify the lightning and fire charred body. Harry laughed as he hadn't even noticed that he had been using the wood of the book shelves the prophecies were kept on as a weapon. He saw Fred and George driven through by a single stake of wood, that was his first indication that he had been using the ambient items in the environment as well. Luckily, there weren't any more prophecies left either._

_ Harry walked towards the Chamber of Time, where all the Time Turners were kept. When he got there, he found a small cadre of Aurors led by Kingsley. He disposed of them easily. Kingsley was most powerful for a man who had come from the slums of Kent to be an Auror. Again, the Sands of Time proved to be a very useful ambient weapon on his foes. Harry continued into the Chamber of Death._

_ It was here, in the innermost sanctum of the Ministry, that a full squad of Unspeakables, the remaining Order of the Phoenix, and Dumbledore himself awaited him. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling but not in the soothing way they used to. He held his fist open in parlay, meaning he wanted to talk. By talking, he meant jeering and taunting. It was an old Roman tactic that would be used during times of Civil War. Angry generals make big mistakes._

_ Harry spoke with as much control as he could muster, " Well, well, well Albus? What have we here? The DA? Aurors? Teachers? Order of the Fried Chicken? For little ole' me? I'm so flattered."_

_ Dumbledore shot a glare at Arthur Weasley who chuckled at the remark. Harry noticed that Remus Lupin had not come. He must have withdrawn. Harry continued, " Yes Arthur, shut the pureblood dustbin of a mouth of yours up! I just single handedly wiped out nearly your entire family. I don't think you taunt such a man so easily."_

_ Bill shouted angrily, " WHAT? Fred? George? Ron? Ginny?"_

_ Harry laughed, " All dead. I made sure Ginny died last. It was painful. I thoroughly enjoyed it."_

_ Charlie asked McGonagall, " Why didn't you tell us the whole situation?"_

_ Harry cackled, " Oh you mean she didn't tell you that I just took down thirty of my own handpicked students all by myself? Without even breaking a sweat? While adding to my already great magical power?"_

_ Flitwick looked like he was about to pass out, " All of them?"_

_ Harry loved the look on Flitwick's face, " Yep! It will take'em years to identify Hermione's body. Luna had her heart ripped out, Ginny is impaled on a spear of ice, Fred and George are driven together by a stake of wood. I could go on about how I ripped Bell's head off with my bare hands after I sliced Spinnet's head off with a Lightning Edge."_

_ " Enough Potter. You also took out a squad of ten Aurors, led by Kingsley Shacklebolt,", Dumbledore interrupted. Harry laughed it off, " Yeah, they proved less of a challenge than my old schoolmates! To think you once put my life in their hands? You are so stupid you know that? No wonder Tommy Boy is kicking your ass."_

_ That was it for Dumbledore. He shouted the order to attack, and the nearest members of the Order leapt at Harry. Harry flung his arms out, and blew them back into the walls. He wiped half of the entire force lined against him with a well placed Shadow Jump and immediately launching into his draining storm. He smiled as he fended off Dumbledore's attack, while absorbing magic from his soldiers. Harry charged Dumbledore, and Dumbledore drove him towards the Veil of Death. With one mighty push, the two clashed on the very eave of the Veil. It was a fight over who would go in. Finally, Dumbledore got cheap. He saw an opening, and kicked Harry in the jewels. When Harry bent over in pain, Dumbledore shoved him into the Veil. His last vision was Dumbledore laughing at him…._

_**End Flash Forward/Flash Back…**_

Harry felt his rage boiling at that last part. He had to quickly shut himself down to keep from blowing the house up. Boy the Dursleys really wouldn't like that now would they? Hell he was a wizard who had not only his own power, which was great enough to be Merlin himself, but the power of almost a hundred and forty other witches and wizards. Probably more, he hadn't really kept track in that last battle of who he fought and killed. Add to that, the Death Eater killing spree which recorded its fortieth victim with Lucius Malfoy.

Harry reflected over the Leaching Storm Spell. It was an American spell, created originally by Native Americans to strip the defeated Chiefs of their power. It was improved by Thomas Jefferson, and perfected by George Washington. It was a most useful spell, though only those with the will to use could use it.

It was an Aura Spell, which meant that it required no incantations, only the will to fuel it. The storm formed a large radius around the user, like a hurricane, with the areas directly adjacent to the user being completely still. But the spell leeched away their magic and life force. An enemy wouldn't need to get close to die. The spell had a very low upkeep, and even a wizard like Peter Pettigrew would have been able to use if they tried. Luckily, British Wizards, being the pureblood extremists they are, hated their American counterparts with a passion that would rival those terrorists in the Middle East.

The only wizards he would have to worry about actually learning the spell, would be evil ones like Voldemort, or curious Georges like Hermione. But it was still a cunningly hid spell, and the actual ability to use it could only be obtained through a special trial that involved breaking into the White House, so even Curious Georges would have trouble with that. The Americans don't piss around with security around their Head of Government.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==9=-=9=-=9-=8=-=

( Several Weeks Later…)

_Why the hell hasn't that letter come yet? Are they trying to tell me I'm not welcome at Hogwarts? No way Dumbledore knows who I really am. At least the first letter should have shown up by now. After all, I am eleven now._

Harry wondered with a rage as he lay in the basement. The Dursleys had moved him to the basement to accommodate his growth. He hadn't actually seen this growth, so he just assumed he had done something to make them even more paranoid than usual. He had been working out by lifting the weights his uncle had stored down in the basement, though it got him in trouble every time they caught him.

Then there was a loud bang on the door. He heard his uncle shouting at someone before Aunt Petunia opened the basement door, shouting, " Freak! Get in here! NOW!"

Harry yawned when he saw Professor McGonagall standing in the house. Figures that he had been off the radar for awhile, so they would send someone to come get him. She hailed, " Hello Mr. Potter. I am Professor McGonagall."

Of course he knew that, but couldn't let her know that. So he feigned like he didn't know anything about magic, or anything about Hogwarts, or anything else. Having lived the situation before, he pretended he had no idea about what happened to his parents when McGonagall brought it up. Naturally, she was displeased with the Dursleys, but no explosion and almost turning Dudley into a pig like Hagrid. She then proceeded to take him to Diagon Alley to get his supplies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Reflections of the I

A/N: I received some bad press about this story, and apparently a reviewer decided to take out his frustrations on one of my other stories, so before he hits this one, I would at least like to clarify some things. It is implied in this chapter that Harry has an Alliance with the Goblins, but as anyone familiar with the Goblins knows, their loyalties can only be bought. Assume that Harry promised them something in return. Same with the Dwarves.

Also, an Anonymous reviewer stated that people trying to create badass over powered Harry's makes for quite the boring read. Well, I would like for anyone to know, that there are circumstances behind anyone's rise to power, and a well placed strike can topple an entire regime. I would like it known, that Dumbledore is indeed manipulative in this story, possibly evil, possibly not, but he is the main villain for most of this story. Note, most. Most of the story is about Harry trying to out Dumbledore Dumbledore if you would.

Finally, this chapter contains some COD World at War, and COD Black Ops spoilers. I am also twisting the canon story that Dumbledore didn't kill Grindelwald, but locked him up instead, into something different. We all know about Polyjuice right?

_" Today I found out that The Goblins knew almost immediately of my 'Circumstances' as they like to call it. I have been able to place several controlling charms on Minerva. Her mind is surprisingly open and easy to manipulate. How in the world did she become Dumbledore's master strategist then? Nevermind. I don't want to know. Still, I have several potentially flammable situations ahead of me that I would do well to avoid entirely. Knowing about the Sorcerer's Stone, I inquired the Goblins of it. It appears that Director Ragnok was present with Director Dirkslash. Quirrel will, of course, still break into Gringotts, but he won't find anything. Neither will Hagrid. I have the Stone now, and I intend to figure out how to use it to get the gold I'm going to need for my projects. I also need to contact some Dwarf Clans as well. My fortress shall be the Castle that Never Tickles a Dragon. Hogwarts will be mine ere the end of my second year. The fools living in it will never know. The castle itself may as well be mine anyway. I am the only known descendant of more than one of the Founders, and Tommy boy doesn't count since he is, for lack of a better word, incapacitated."_

-Journal of Harry Potter, August 15th 1991-

" Good evening Mr. Potter. Key please?"

McGonagall handed the key to the Goblin, and turned to Harry, " Mr. Potter, I will see you September the first. Your ticket for the Express and all related information will be forwarded to you at the nearest possible date. Farewell."

Harry almost laughed at the smiling face of Griphook. Griphook laughed as soon as McGonagall was out of the building, " Well done on that Compulsion Charm, Lord Potter. Nice to see you again. When you were sent through the Veil of Time, Director Ragnok made it a point to inform our current Director what had happened. Certain other key individuals have also been informed, most notably Ollivander the Wand Salesman. Now, let us begin with the heritage. Normally, we wouldn't allow a minor your age to do this, but since you are actually sixteen just stuck in an eleven year old, we will. Follow me."

Harry followed Griphook to the offices of the Director. The original Ragnok was following them, and the Director was a goblin named Dirkslash. Harry bowed, " Hail, Lord Director Dirkslash, and future Lord Director Ragnok. I am Lord Harold James Potter Black et al."

Ragnok chuckled, and Dirk smiled, " We have been informed of your unusual situation. While we cannot give you the Black heritage, since your Godfather is a convicted criminal, but he is still Head of House Black. Nonetheless, you were the last in line for the Ravenclaws, Gryffindor, Peverell, and the Andersons. The Andersons were an obscure, but very powerful and wealthy house, and you know the history of the others."

" Of course, Lord Director. I am ready, willing, and capable of accepting the heritage now. Unless there is a law preventing it,", Harry stated. The goblins laughed. Harry knew there was no law preventing it, especially given his 'unique' circumstances. Ragnok answered, " There are no such laws. All we need is a sample of your blood and you will have it."

Harry happily obliged, and knew that there were far worse pains than getting your hand slashed. Harry looked at Ragnok, " You did a good job Director. Exactly as I would have hoped you would have."

Ragnok chuckled, " Observant as ever, Lord Potter. Yes, I am the Ragnok of the Future! Any questions on what happened the day after?"

Harry smiled, " What did the Daily Prophet say? I laughed the morning I woke up, because I wondered what it would say."

Ragnok pulled a paper out. It said, "

**Potter Rampage Kills over 100!**

_The Boy Who Lived died this morning after being cast through the Veil of Death by Albus Dumbledore, who seemed to have lost his magic in the process. But at what cost? Harry Potter, the man responsible for the deaths of certain respectable individuals, somehow escaped custody in the heart of the Ministry itself while awaiting execution. Two hours, and a trail of bodies later, Albus Dumbledore reported that Mr. Potter had been slain. The reported casualty list was over 100 individuals, including such names as Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fillius Flitwick, and the list goes on. Thirty one Hogwarts students took part in the attempt to stop Potter. Not a single one survived, despite being taught by Potter himself, as well as several teachers. Albus on the loss of so many students, " It wrenched my heart to watch Mr. Potter literally tear his former classmates apart. He was so frighteningly powerful that he had to be killed."_

_The Entire Weasley family was completely wiped out during the fight. Among the casualties, was Hermione Granger, the respected witch who was projected to be Head of a Magical Department within ten years of leaving Hogwarts. For a full list of the casualties, see page 5."_

Harry commented, " Nice to see I can still generate the big headlines."

Ragnok laughed, " It was most excellent Lord Potter. The entire Goblin population laughed at that article for two weeks after we saw that you were cast through the Veil of Time. As you know, we Goblins are the ones who craft most of the time bending machinery in the Wizard World. We have our own Time Traveling Chamber here to allow us to go back and forth at will. We knew that the one man who would stand with us, had not been killed, but sent back in time to do it all over again! This was a source of great amusement for us."

Harry reread the part about Dumbledore losing his magic, " So I guess I was able to absorb Dumbledore's magic as well?"

Ragnok smiled, " It was a most unpleasant surprise for the old fool. He spent three weeks afterwards trying anything he could to hold on to his positions, but he was felled anyway. Yes, you absorbed Dumbledore's magic using that Soulstorm spell you found in America. Speaking of America, what happened to that girl who was helping you? You spoke at length of her when you wrote to us."

Ragnok noticed that Harry's face fell at his remark. He wasn't unprepared for Potter's answer either, " I'm not comfortable discussing what happened to her just yet. Let us just say that it was a most unfortunate accident for now."

" Of course, Lord Potter. As you know, I will be peeping in every now and then to see how you are doing."

Harry smiled, " Of course, Director Ragnok. I look forward to our next meeting."

" A warning Lord Potter. Do not absorb the power of anyone you have already taken. Doing so right now would actually weaken you. I also caution against letting others know of your circumstance. As you have probably figured out by now, Sirius Black was sent back as well. You would do well to try and find him. As far as I know, he is in Azkaban currently, but still hasn't had a trial. I told some of the Goblins to begin getting a case ready. All they need to open it up and send it to a well respected Law Firm is your word. The Firm we have been in contact with is a powerful American firm named WJMS. They have lawyers that can decimate Wizard Solicitors here in Britain. Chilly Walren I think is the head of the firm. He and the other three founders are probably the best lawyers in the world right now, and they will make sure the trial is in International Courts, where the Wizengamot can't get their hands on it."

Harry laughed loudly. Goblins knew every legal system, every loophole to every law. If there was one thing that could keep Sirius out of a Farce Trial like the one Harry had had in his fifth year, then going to an IC would be the thing. Harry shouted, " Well, let us get that done then shall we?"

Ragnok chuckled, " Ever the man of action, eh Lord Potter? It shall be done. In the mean time, go see Shadow Mage Ollivander. He wishes to see you most eagerly."

Harry nodded, and proceeded to leave the Bank with a nice sum of galleons to make sure he had enough to buy whatever school supplies he needed. He found his way to Ollivander's first. He saw no one at first, but he found his eyes fixated on a location. Then he smiled and shouted " Hello there, Shadow Mage Ollivander. Nice to see you again."

Ollivander appeared out of thin air, " Nice to see my favorite pupil. How fares thee with the Illusionary skills?"

" Most well, honored teacher. I found that I had a natural skill for Illusions, and shortly later I was able to make myself invisible to all but the most vigilant. By most vigilant, I mean old Mad-Eye of course,", Harry said. Ollivander let out an Ah! He was pleased. Ollivander inquired, " I guess you are here for a wand then are you not?"

" Indeed, but I have a bad feeling about it,", Harry confessed. He knew his power was great enough to affect whether the wand that Dumbledore had forced upon him would accept him. Ollivander knew this as well, and pulled out a large sheet of paper, and began to write a note. Ollivander explained, " As you know, I am not permitted by the Ministry to make custom orders. I am only allowed to make generic, one core, wands using standard materials. But! Dmitri Reznov can help you."

Ollivander smiled as he tore the note off, " Take this to Knockturn Alley. Once there, go to a shop that looks distinctly Russian. A Soviet Flag should be hanging on the wall. Old Reznov never forgot the insult that happened to his uncle. Dmitri is a powerful wand crafter. He has access to a variety of cores, and magical substances to make your life easier, Lord Potter. The order is for a wand and a Staff. Unfortunately, Reznov is not powerful enough to make the staff, but he can provide the materials and instructions for you to do so yourself. Unlike myself, he is a dedicated craftsman, and carries more than just the generic, Unicorn hair, Phoenix feather, kind of ingredients."

" What do you mean by generic?"

Ollivander chuckled, " The Ministry restricts my supplies to only the cores they deem suitable for young children. If only they knew….."

Harry laughed, and Ollivander sneered at him, " By the way Mr. Potter, I sure hope your love life goes better this time around. That second Puberty is really going to suck if you can't get some girls to 'alleviate your stress.'"

" Second puberty?"

Ollivander chuckled, " Lord Potter. You are five foot six. You replaced your old body with the malnourished one of the old world. Now, with proper nourishment, and of course, a redo at puberty, you will likely be six foot six or taller by the end of your fifth year."

Harry nearly fainted. Six foot six? He hadn't looked in a mirror lately, so he still assumed he was in the body of his eleven year old self. Instead, he had brought his sixteen year old body with him. This would make things much easier.

Harry left Shadow Mage Ollivander behind, and made his way down Knockturn Alley. The shop he was looking for was rather easy to spot. The Soviet Flag that Ollivander had spoken of, made it significantly more colorful than the other stores, if only for a split moment. Harry entered the shop. A fifty year old or so man sat at the counter. He spoke with a heavy Russian accent, " Good evening. I have been wondering when you would be coming to me, Lord Potter."

" Dmitri Reznov?"

The man smiled, his beard making him looked like a bear, " Indeed. Poor fool Ollivander is. He could have been so much more. Nonetheless, I yearn to live up to my uncle's legend. Allow me the note."

Harry handed him the note, and saw the man flinch slightly at the requests on the paper. Reznov looked up, " Very well Mr. Potter. A wand of Elder and the Heartwood of an Elder as well for your staff you shall have. Large diamonds, emeralds, lapis lazuli, rubies, sapphires, topazes, and opals as well. The book known as _The Staff and its Crafting_ by Yggdrasil Beowulf shall be yours as well. The total cost is one thousand galleons."

Harry pulled out the bag, and emptied it out for him. Reznov smiled, " I should have known that the Lord Potter would not come unprepared. Let us begin."

Reznov was a talkative man while he worked, so he began to tell Harry some of his family's history as he harvested the Elder wood needed for the wand and staff, " Well, Harry, I am sure you do not know too much about what actually happened in Berlin, where Dumbledore faced down Grindelwald do you?"

Harry was surprised, " Not much, other than Dumbledore was supposed to have made him a Squib, but couldn't bring himself to kill him. He was locked away in his old fortress of Nurmengard, with the slogan of _For the Greater Good!_ engraved above it."

Reznov choked out a sound that sounded a little like a laugh. He explained, " That was not Grindelwald. That was Grindelwald's greatest servant. Siegfried Henrique, greatest of the Grindelwald Seven. The real Grindelwald? No, he was not squibbed. He died fighting with the SS Honor Guard during the storming of the Reichstag."

Harry looked at the old Russian with a look of astonishment. He had just learned something that Dumbledore would probably kill to keep. But Reznov dispelled that notion, " Old Albus doesn't know to this day that that wasn't the real Grindelwald. You would think that the old loverboy would be able to recognize his best man wouldn't you? But no."

"Grindelwald was at the Reichstag, fighting with the soldiers of the man he helped raise to power. He knew that his road was at its end. So rather than go down like an old man waiting for death, he chose to go out the way he would have wanted to had he been an ordinary man. Fighting for his country. My uncle, Viktor Reznov, and the man I was named for, Dmitri Petrenko, took him down.

" My father was a wizard, my uncle was not. Neither was Dmitri. Before Dmitri was killed by the hated Dragovich, and the cursed Nova 6 poison, and Viktor was sent to Vorkuta, my father wrested these memories from them. He showed them to me after we left the Soviet Union. He showed me why my uncle and his friend should have been heroes."

Dmitri paused as he took a foul looking potion that he had been brewing off the burner. He pulled a new substance out, and continued his story. " Grindelwald looked like your typical SS General in that final battle. His long blonde hair, sky blue eyes, he embodied everything we hated about the Fascist Empire. Atop the Reichstag, they did battle. Viktor wanted his squad to be the squad to raise the Soviet Flag over the Reichstag, signifying that the Red Army had triumphed. More importantly, he wanted Petrenko to do it. According to Viktor, Dmitri Petrenko was the heart and soul of the Red Army. His exact words, ' As long as this man, Dmitri Petrenko, lives then the heart of this Army is never broken!'"

Harry began picking out the cores for the wand and staff while Dmitri related the rest of the story, " Grindelwald was a formidable warrior. He was using a MP40 enchanted with Unlimited Ammo, and the Elder Wand against the predominantly Muggle Red Army. He was decimating them. Gellert had fought his way to the top of the Reichstag, fighting through the Rear Echelon soldiers. But the SS soldiers and their lesser Wehrmacht soldiers were whittled down until Grendelwald himself was all that was left. Granted, the soldiers that were fighting the Westerners were now turning against them, but they were in no place to help. Viktor and Dmitri dashed to the top. Grindelwald was tired. He saw Petrenko carrying the Soviet Flag, and fired a shot at him. The shot wounded Petrenko, and almost killed him. But it was enough for Viktor Reznov to kill Grindelwald by sawing his head off with an army knife. Upon further review, many wish that Petrenko had died in Berlin. At least, he would have had a hero's death. But no, he survived, and was killed like an animal about fifteen years later. He died in a testing lab. How unfitting for the man who should have been the hero of the Soviet Union."

Harry listened as Dmitri relayed the information of the battle and triumph to him. Harry had never really learned much about the Eastern Front of World War 2, only that the Soviets were kicking the Germans asses. To most, the Western Front was all that was taught in primary schools these days. Interesting though, that Grindelwald had not been killed by Dumbledore. That was one of Dumbledore's biggest claims to fame, and to find out that Grindelwald had not only died by a muggle's hand, but that he had died fighting in a lost cause for the honor of his country, however hated the current regime may have been? Boy that would change people's views a little.

Reznov smiled at Harry's core choices, " Basilisk venom, Essence of Dementor, Sands of Time, and Demiguise hair. Master of Illusion are we?"

Harry laughed nervously, " Hope to be."

Reznov took the cores, and told Harry to go do something for two hours. So he went to Madame Malkins, and not unpredictably, he ran into Draco Malfoy. Going out on a whim, he shouted out, " Hello Draco."

Malfoy flinched so terribly that Madame Malkin almost tore the robe she was working on off. Malfoy shouted, " Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry laughed at Malfoy's trademark sneer, " Come now, Draco, no need to sound like I pissed on your grandfather's grave now do we? In fact, I wanted to talk business. Is Lucy around?"

Draco sneered, " No, my father is not around. My mother went off to get me a pet for school. What business you speak of?"

" Well, it came to my attention this morning while I was at Gringotts, that many of House Potter's allies had forsaken it. I felt I needed to make some new ones."

It wasn't the whole truth, yet. House Longbottom sold its loyalty to Dumbledore as soon as Harry was proclaimed Lord Black. Then, House Weasley made its intentions clear when some very questionable charges were brought up after the DOM fiasco. At least House Greengrass, conscious of the old alliance, even if it hadn't been observed for several generations, hired out their solicitors for Harry.

Nope, Harry had been abandoned, and it was one of the reasons he had been more than happy to tear them limb from limb in the DOM Final. Prior to that fight, Harry had spent several months in America learning some magic the Goblins had said that the Americans had invented. Hence, the origins of his Leeching Storm.

Malfoy thought it over for awhile, " Well, you aren't exactly in a position to make a decision involving your house now are you? Neither am I for that matter."

Harry smirked, " Wrong, Draco. Due to 'mitigating' circumstances, I was allowed to become Lord Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor Anderson."

Draco looked at the Madame, and saw that she hadn't heard any of that. He asked, " Wandless magic?"

" Indeed, Draco. You will find that a House alliance with that of House Potter will be most beneficial. If you don't want to say House Potter, then say House Anderson. I am the Lord of both after all. I still don't know how my mother was the last daughter of a respectable American line of illusionists. Apparently her mother married a Squib of the Evans line, and that is how she became Lily Evans. But keep in mind that Potter and Anderson are one and the same."

Draco looked a bit nervous at that. He answered, " Would the alliance still count, even if the head was of less than qualified beginnings?"

Harry blurted out, " You mean he was Death Eater?"

Draco blushed red, and looked at the seamstress who was still completely oblivious to the conversation going on right in front of her face. He whispered, " Yes."

Harry laughed, " You know, I know of a way to get rid of the Dark Mark you know. It will be painful, but still. It will also give me a bad rep, but still. Tell old Lucy about it when you get the chance. Tell him that though the risk be great, the reward be greater."

With that, Harry took off the Illusions he had used to keep Madame Malkin busy, and the Madame let Malfoy off. About an hour later, Harry walked out too, bearing some lordly robes befitting his status. He checked the time to see he still had an hour to kill before going to Reznov's for his equipment, so he went and stocked up for school. He also stocked up on some rare ingredients for some potions he would need to make soon.

Finally, he made his way back to Reznov's Emporium. Reznov chuckled, " Ever punctual, eh Harry? Right on schedule. Here is your wand. It is 22 inches, Elder with four cores. Very powerful. Excellent all around, but best for the dark arts. Here also is the Heartwood and gems you requested. The Book as well. Give them hell for me Lord Potter."

Harry smiled at his wand. It was a grayish black, and seemed to absorb the daylight around it. Violet runes were inscribed all along the wand, adding power. On the hilt, the runes translated to Fulminous Fang. Harry trekked to Gringotts, and met up with the Director From the Future Ragnok. Ragnok smiled, " So you got it done?"

Harry growled in a goblin like fashion, " Indeed. Now, I need to craft this staff. Help?"

Ragnok sneered, " Of course, for a fee."

"Naturally,", Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm. Of course it would take a fee!

Ragnok smiled, " Joking, Lord Potter. The man who is going to bring the Goblins back has earned some favors. After all, Time Travel is a pain the ass. Don't you agree?"

" You're telling me? Shit, try getting forced back in time. Then it really sucks. Better than being dead though. Least I get another chance."

Ragnok nodded wisely, " Exactly. Don't frown when life hands you lemons. Make lemonade instead."

" Where the hell did you learn that one from? I thought only muggles used it."

Ragnok sneered, " Please. You gave it to me when you came crawling into my office the day after you recovered from the DOM. Hell, you even left Hogwarts early. I thought you would remember better."

Harry laughed, and the two began the labor intensive work of creating a staff. The other Goblins, who seemed to know that in order to get what they wanted from Harry, they would need to earn it, helped out. The actual forging of the staff took nearly three days. In the end, it was a master piece of Human and Goblin craftsmanship.

The tip of the staff was adorned by a Blood diamond clutched by a golden claw. The shaft was overrun by runes and gemstones. Several slots ran along the front and back. One was filled with another diamond, one with a sapphire, an opal, a topaz, an emerald, and a ruby. Harry would add the Lapis and amethyst during his brief stay at the Dursleys. In all, he had a gemstone for each major emotion. He had magical stones to lend him several enhancements. Diamond for strength and immunity to illness, Emerald for foresight and honor, Opal for deception and hope, topaz for faith and healing, amethyst for immunity to poison and to cure poison, Lapis for uncanny luck, and sapphire for divinity. The Blood Diamond was one of the most powerful Corrupted Gemstones, and it allowed him to work exceptionally well with Necromancy and Illusions. The Runes allowed him to project shields, break wards, etc, without so much as breaking a sweat. Boy the Goblins sure were gambling on his success. They also put him in contact with several Dwarven Clans, as well as that law firm to help Sirius. The Dwarven clans simply took some money, and some old mines the Potters had owned in the Alps to convince. They would be at Hogwarts and redesigning the Chamber by the time he got there.

WJMS was the premier Wizarding Law Firm in America. They also held their own in regular law as well, so they were a good choice. They had the files, and were filing several lawsuits immediately with the International Courts. They didn't even bother to declare their intentions to Magical Britain.

A/N: WJMS is a firm I completely made up, and is completely fictional. However, each member is based off of an actual character from somewhere else. Finally, I don't really know about pairings.


	3. Chapter 3 Above All Else

Chapter 3 Above All Else

A/N: Boy I had no idea how negative the response would be to the little meme reference at the end of this chapter. So I took it out.

_" So I was on the Hogwarts Express, and the fool Ronald Weasley had the AUDACITY to ask to sit with me! WITH ME! Of course, he clearly doesn't know what I do. I can read his mind like a book. Dumbledore already has galleons in the pocket of poor Weasley. I'm almost glad I killed him back at the DOM Final as I like to call it. So I ended up sitting with mostly third, fourth and fifth years because of my height. It was funny getting to know Oliver Wood outside of the Quidditch Pitch. Old Oliver has been given the most impossible task in all of Hogwarts. Try to bring Gryffindor back to respectability in Quidditch. I listened to him vent over how he had to replace a Chaser and his Seeker. I laughed in my mind because I know exactly who is going to fill those roles. Katie Bell is going to have a hell of tryout and knock Oliver on his ass, and McGonagall is going to witness me intercepting Neville's Remembral from Malfoy. Plain and simple. Of course, given my current nature, it would be easy to pass myself off as a Second year or higher. Illusions work well too. I could probably manipulate Draco into making the same mistakes he did originally._

_Later Passage…_

_I'm a Gryffindor again. Big surprise right? I mean, who is really surprised? Me? Hell no, because I knew that Dumbledore would do anything to get me to be the little Gryffindor Golden Boy I was back in the old world. But he has no idea what is going to happen. The Dwarves are already hard at work building my Fortress beneath Hogwarts. They have created new tunnels, and are basically creating one of their cities to dwell in under the Castle. My fortress will stretch nearly a mile beneath the earth, and the tunnels will stretch all the way to Hogsmeade. The Fortress has seven Dwarven clans working together on it. It will be ready by the start of next year. Now, for the Basilisk. The Basilisk is a problem, because supposedly only the Heir of Slytherin can control it. I can solve that problem, because Said heir is living inside of Quirrel. If I hit Quirrel with my Leeching Storm, I may be able to absorb Tommy Boy as well. At least I would be able to keep him under control then. He doesn't realize that I not only have my own prestigious power, but the power of over one hundred and forty other wizards, including Dumbledore, flowing within me as well. The only problem is that Dumbledore seems to be more powerful in this time as well. Maybe my memory is foggy or something, but he definitely gave off a greater aura than before. I must keep an eye on him."_

- Journal of Harry Potter, September the First 1991-

` Harry decided to use Fulminous Fang as his wand for his classes. Wouldn't do for people to know about his staff and get ideas would it? So he shows up for Transfiguration, and completely annihilates the class. He turned the matchstick into a perfect needle, then back again, and then into a sword, right in front of McGonagall's face. She promptly gave Gryffindor twenty points.

Harry laughed in Snape's class, drawing the ire of the irritable Potions Master. So he gave his usual questions. Harry got all of them right, and completed the basic Boil removing potion by the half way point in class. Snape was impressed slightly, and told Harry that he expected nearly perfect potions from him all year.

Charms was a charm to say the least. He used the levitation charm on all the feathers in the class before Flitwick had even given them the incantation. Flitwick dismissed him for the day with thirty points to Gryffindor. Harry used his spare time to check up on his Dwarf buddies down in the Chamber of Secrets.

The head dwarf, named Thoron, was pleased to see him, and showed him the progress they had been making. The pipes and tunnels had been redesigned to allow easy movement, yet also be easily defensible in the case of an attack. Thoron explained, " We dwarves are well versed in the arts of war. So we have designated certain areas as Choke Points. Those points will be easily defensible even in the face of superior forces. The Goblins have stated that they wish to abandon Gringotts, leave only a paltry force to defend the gold, and move here as well. Additional living quarters have been fitted beneath the Chamber. More workers equals faster build time Lord Potter. We expect to have the Fortress finished by the end of the School Year."

Harry hissed, " Excellent. Do your best to recruit others. My money is limitless now that I have figured out the Stone, and the money will be yours. Now, would House Elves help?"

The Dwarf Chief was slightly insulted, but answered, " For the grunt work, yes. But the fine detail is stuff only Dwarves and Goblins have skilled enough hands for. Are you saying you will find House Elves to help us?"

Harry chuckled, " There are hundreds in Hogwarts alone. Since I am the only heir of more than one Founder currently alive, I essentially own the castle. The House Elves already respond. Watch. Ivy?"

A House Elf wearing the Hogwarts crest appeared, " Yes Master Gryffindor?"

Harry asked, " Can the Hogwarts Elves help the Dwarves?"

Ivy brightened, " Most certainly, Master! But we would have to have some preparing the food as well."

Thoron entered in, " Then we create shifts. Certain Elves will help at certain times. I believe you would be most useful in getting rid of the rubble and clearing passages. Stay away from the Center Statue and the labyrinth within. Only Lord Potter can handle the beast contained within."

Ivy bobbed her head in agreement. Harry sent her off, and Thoron sneered, " Amazing how you can draw followers, Lord Potter."

" They call it my 'Saving People' thing. Except I am not saving in this situation,", Harry laughed. Thoron laughed, and began to show him the modifications. They had made the entrance from the bathroom much larger, and had drilled all the way to the foundation of the actual castle above. Now, the Chamber of Secrets was the Castle of Secrets. The main chamber was now the center of a massive citadel. Rings of low walls extended out into the expanded passageways, and widened passages. Many cunningly designed traps lay in wait for anyone who tried to sneak in. A Gate had been placed at the bottom of the slide, which had been redesigned into a spike trap. Anyone who tried to use the old Bathroom entrance would slide down and be impaled on spikes.

For covert entrance, Harry had used his illusion powers to set up several portal areas in Hogsmeade, and around Hogwarts that would teleport directly into the Chamber. But the Entrances were heavily guarded by Warrior Goblins and Dwarves, and only those with the keywords would be allowed through. If the person came through by accident, they were Obliviated and sent back to the top. Harry had found the Dimension Distortion spell quite by accident. It had been mentioned in the index of one of his first year Charms textbook, so he took it upon himself to investigate. It was an easy spell to learn and manipulate. He had even created a version of the spell that could remove the Dark Mark and sever the connection to the Dark Lord as necessary.

So the Fortress was on its way to being built, now all he had to do was find Quirrel when he tried to get the stone. Harry had hid a decoy in the Vault, so that Hagrid would get it, and convince Dumbledore that it was the real thing.

( Fast Forward to March)

Harry laughed at his fortune. He had just detected that Quirrel was going after the stone, so Harry used a Dimension Rift to teleport straight into the Chamber of the Mirror. He arrived in time to see the surprise on Quirrel's face. He hissed, " What is this? Potter? A staff?"

Harry noticed that he had been carrying his staff, " Why yes. It is I Harry Potter. And yes, this is a staff."

Harry heard Voldemort's voice, " What are you? You are not the Potter that I tried to kill on Halloween."

Harry laughed, " In many ways I am the same. In many ways I am not."

" You are older, stronger, more powerful than any eleven year old should be. I would hazard a guess and say you are more powerful than I."

Harry laughed again, louder, " Well, you are at least a good problem solver, Tommy. Yes, I am not of this time. So let me give you the story. After you were revived in my fourth year, we had a battled in the Department of Mysteries where Bellatrix Lestrange killed my godfather Sirius Black. But, the Goblins called to me immediately after, and using a Cursebreaker disguised using the Polyjuice potion, they snuck me out, and healed me after you tried to possess me. They broke all the bonds on my power, and they said my power level nearly tripled. I was sent to America to learn some powerful magic. While I was there, I befriended a witch from the Salem Witches Academy, which was kindly allowing me to study there. I found a spell that allowed me to strip my opponents of their magic and add it to my own. Much in the same way you can use the Death Eaters' magic.

" I tested the spell out, and to my horror, I found that my new friend had come in the room, and had been hit by the spell. She died quickly, but the death was one of great pain. The magic gave me power, and the power enticed me, but I fear that killing my friend sent me overboard. When I got back to Britain, I went on a Death Eater Killing Spree. My first victims were the Lestranges. All three killed and stripped of their magic before they could even draw their wands."

Harry heard Quirrel hiss in surprise, as did Voldemort, " I continued my killing spree until it reached forty. Forty Death Eaters, and the last two were Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Now, Narcissa has never been truly loyal to you. I gloated and she hit me with a stunner and turned me in. Now for the fun part.

" For roughly a week, I was held in custody. During that time, people would sometimes vanish into thin air, other random incidents. But I broke free, and battled my way to the DOM. When I got there, I found over a hundred people arrayed against me. Dumbledore's Personal Army."

Voldemort hissed, " Wait, you mean that you fought against the Old Fool? You? The Savior of Mankind?"

Harry laughed hysterically, " Yes! Yes I fought him! I fought all of them. I fought my old schoolmates first. I had taught most of them myself! I mercilessly slaughtered all thirty one of them! From Granger and Ron, all the way down to the Creeveys. Every single last one of the DA fell to my hand. Then I was met by a squad of Aurors led by Kingsley Shacklebolt. I killed them too. I took their magic too. Then, I fought Dumbledore in the final battle. I killed the entire Order of the Phoenix except Remus Lupin because he stayed out like a good boy. I killed all the teachers, and all the Aurors there. And I took Dumbledore's magic."

Quirrel looked more nervous than he normally would have been. Voldemort hissed, " How many?"

Harry sneered, " In the span of a month and a week, I killed one hundred and forty people and stole their magic. Dumbledore threw me through the Veil of Death, which sent me back in time, but I took his magic as well."

Voldemort sounded kind of nervous, " That would explain the staff. You absorbed the magic of one hundred and forty people, and then you absorbed the magic of your old self as well? You are too powerful."

Harry quipped, " Nope, I am not powerful enough. There is one man I need to add to my collection. You know Tom, I never hated you like everyone else said I should. I never did. At least, not as much as I hated when I saw my former friends standing against me."

Voldemort hissed, " Are you saying you might join me?"

Harry laughed, " I don't think so, Tommy. I am asking you to join me."

" WHAT? Me join you?"

Harry laughed again, galling Voldemort. He shouted, " Yep. You see, I have taken steps to make sure you cannot be revived. Using my Storm, I could rip you from Quirrel, and absorb you. In fact, that is what I plan to do. I am powerful enough to control you, and take council with you. As you know, I already have a piece of your soul in me. What is a little more? Plus, you can see a new world order rising. Though you will not have the power, you will at least see your goal of domination achieved."

" Boy, what makes you think I would even consider such a deal?"

Harry flung his free arm at Quirrel, and a sickly purple bolt of lightning hit Quirrel. Quirrel screamed, and his magic was drawn to Harry. Voldemort was as well. Harry communicated to his new partner, "_ You didn't have much of a choice."_

_ " Boy! How did you? How…How did you do this?"_

_ " Simple, Tommy. I used magic. Since I now control you, you are mostly an advisor to me. All of your servants are not dead, but I will take the allegiance of some. Lucy Malfoy?"_

_ " Malfoy has a significant bloc of political power and wealth. It would take a lot of convincing to get him to join you. Unlike myself, he has a choice."_

_ " You are wrong there, Tommy. I have already approached Draco with the idea of the alliance, and apparently Lucy is very interested in the spell I designed to remove Dark Marks."_

_ " You created a spell?"_

_ " I call it the Faith Breaker. But yes, I even have it patented. It was in the Prophet a few weeks ago. Flitwick went nuts if you recall."_

_ " Yes, he did seem a little, out of control."_

Harry chuckled at the idea of having his archenemy around in his mind to call upon as an advisor. Then Tom sent in, " _Do me a favor, Potter?"_

_ " Depends. What is it?"_

_ " Get to fucking as soon as you can."_

_ " What?"_

_ " I never took advantage of my good looks, so I want you do so in my place. After all, we do look and apparently act a lot alike."_

_ " Having you in my mind is a damn good thing. Pretty sure there are some Seventh years who need some 'stress relief' from their N.E.W.T.S."_

_ " I like you more every minute, Harry."_

With that, Harry and his new advisor left Quirrel to rot. A couple of hours later, Dumbledore was cursing. He knew it was Potter! He had plans for the boy that involved his death. Dumbledore was really hoping he wouldn't have to do it himself.

( The Train)

" So Harry, how did you do on your exams?"

Harry did as best he could to avoid his "old" friends, but found that harder and harder to do. Didn't help that Tommy wanted to corrupt Hermione too. Neville was talking about exams. Harry set his out.

**Final Examination Scores For: Harold James Potter**

**Grading Scale: 60-70% D. 71-80% C. 81-90% B, 91-100% A. Additional percentage added for excellence in Practical examinations.**

**Transfiguration: 200%**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: 200%**

**Charms: 200%**

**Astronomy: 120%**

**History of Magic: 100%**

**Potions: 180%**

**Rankings: School: 1st/125 total First Year. **

** House: 1st/34 Total First Year House.**

**Awards: Scholarly honors commended from the Board of Governors for excellence. Highest scores broken in, Charms: Beat out Lily Evans. Transfiguration: Beat Out Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore. Potions: Beat out Lily Evans, Tom Riddle, and Hermione Granger ( Triple Tie prior to Potter Evaluation). Defense Against the Dark Arts: Beat out Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger, James Potter, and Sirius Black ( Quad Tie). All highest scores in school history since stats began to be tracked in 1794.**

"_Damn Potter. You beat the shit out of my grade. At this rate, you'll graduate Hogwarts by the end of your fourth year."_

Harry muttered, " Thanks Tom."

Hermione was passed out on the floor. Ron looked like a jealous git. Neville was impressed. He shouted, " Damn Harry! I knew someone had beaten Hermione, but I didn't know it was you. Then again, you showed the whole class up a couple of times. Snape doesn't seem to hate you anymore either."

Tom sneered in Harry's mind, " _That's because the greasy bastard knows where his master is. "_

_ "Yes he does…"_

Harry remembered that event.

**Flash Back!**

_"Potter! What the hell are you doing in…."_

_ Suddenly, Snape started kissing Harry's robes, pleading, " Master, I didn't know. Forgive your poor servant!"_

_ Harry laughed, " That's alright Severus. Tommy Boy services me now. So I am the master of your master if you would."_

_ Snape looked up at Harry, and fainted._

**End Flash back**

Tom cut in, "_As much as I love flash backs, I would prefer we get on with the fucking."_

Harry thought, knowing Tom would hear him, _Great, not only do I have to relive my own puberty while still going through it, I also have to deal with a horny ass Lord Voldemort. My life sucks._

_ " Fuck you Potter. Shame you are just a first year with a Sixth Year's body. I mean, seriously, with that dick, you could get anyone in bed. Hell, I'm willing to bet that even McGonagall…"_

_ " That's enough Tom. I know you are repressed as a bitch, but you need to hold off on your fantasies."_

_ " When I went to school, she was a magnet."_

" Harry? You look like you are having a conversation with yourself."

Harry laughed. They had no idea!"


	4. Chapter 4 Sirius Black's Trial

Chapter 4 I'm Sirius, and I don't Know who my Lawyers are!

A/N : Remember this Chapter as a the origin for Harry to begin thinking about Fleur, even if he doesn't explicitly do it in this chapter.

"_I testified at Sirius' trial, and it was surprising how little he knew about his coming trial. I will be honest, the French Minister was hell bent on convicting Sirius. I think his name was Jean Delacour? Related to Fleur maybe? Not sure, but that is a name Tommy Boy tells me to make sure to remember. Chilly and the rest of WJMS were completely annihilating the Prosecution. They had come prepared, and were calling witnesses that even Sirius wasn't sure had even been there. They were setting a Civil Lawsuit up as well, so some of the witnesses were Goblins who testified that Pettigrew had been receiving money, as well as others, to frame Sirius. Oddly, _it_ all seemed to point back to Dumbledore."_

" Are you Sirius Orion Black?"

Sirius sat on the stand, " Yes! I don't even know who my solicitors are!"

Charles "Chilly" Waldren laughed. It was true, poor Black didn't even know who they were. Chilly was huge, as in he weighed at least three hundred pounds, and was six foot nine. He had played thirteen years in the NFL as a Defensive tackle before an injury forced him out at age 34. He would probably be in the Hall of Fame, but he would have to wait longer once again. Despite almost a hundred and fifty sacks, and ten interceptions, most of a D-Linemen in history, not to mention, five Super bowl rings. Chilly was a former Yale student who went to Harvard for his degree in law. Chilly specialized in Criminal Law, and was a bombastic presence that you couldn't ignore when he spoke.

Fredrick Johnson was the second Lawyer at Sirius' trial. He was a wiry kind of fellow who had dabbled in the MLB before a failed Tommy John surgery ended his career. People compared him to several famous pitchers of old before he had to retire. Afterwards, he had gone to Yale and gotten a law degree.

Andrew Scott was a Georgetown lawyer who helped fund the firm when it was first started up. He was a hunter that even Goblins respected in his ability find facts amid lies. His father's law firm had been outlawed because of a big legal scandal. He had been working in the OPD in D.C before joining WJMS.

Leroy Mcdill was the Civil Law specialist, but adding to the intimidation factor of the Firm, was that he was six foot eight, and weighed two hundred and seventy pounds. He was an ex-Marine Drill Sergeant, who had also served a stint in the Navy. He was also the oldest of the Firm

The Prosecutor, a man named Jean Delacour, asked, " Mr. Black, is it true that you betrayed the Potters?"

Chilly shouted, " Objection Your Honor! Said Question has been asked and answered several times!"

The Judge shouted, " Sustained. Move on, Mr. Delacour."

Delacour sighed in frustration. Chilly had made sure to cover his bases several times before allowing Delacour to have the floor. Delacour asked, " If you were not the Secret Keeper, then who was?"

Sirius answered, " Peter Pettigrew."

Delacour shouted, " Ah! But he is lying!"

Chilly smiled, " If he was, he would be dead. I made sure my client swore an Unbreakable Oath to tell the truth."

The Judge commented, " Well done, Mr. Waldren. Continue?"

Delacour shouted at Sirius, " Then, What happened to Peter?"

Sirius laughed, " Like I know? He used his unregistered Animagus form to blow up the street, kill thirteen Muggles, and run off pinning the blame on me! I don't know where he is now, but…"

"Objection! One of my witnesses says that he has the answer that question."

The Judge shouted, " Overruled. Mr. Potter will have to wait until next recess to inform the ICW of Pettigrew's whereabouts."

Chilly heard Freddy curse. Chilly was in control, there was no need to jeopardize the situation. On the other hand, Jean Delacour was hoping that they would overextend themselves and let him back into the picture. Up until that point, he had been getting raped and he knew it. The Americans came to play with their A game running at full throttle. Maybe he had his opening?

Luckily, Chilly still had his ace. Seeing that Jean Delacour was about to pull something, he shouted, " Badgering the Witness!"

The Judge agreed, " Mr. Waldren is correct. Have a seat Mr. Delacour. Mr. Waldren, your next witness?"

Chilly turned at Johnson, Mcdill, and Scott. They nodded. Chilly stood up, pointed, and shouted, " The Defense calls Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore to the stand!"

Bedlam ensued. The Judge, an ICW judge who predated Dumbledore, shouted, " The Defense is allowed to call ICW members to the stand if they have a connection to the case. Since your name has already been mentioned several times, Albus. You are required to testify, or I shall hold you in contempt of court and Obstruction of Justice!"

Dumbledore growled, but entered the Witness stand. Chilly shouted, " State Your name!"

Dumbledore clearly growled, " Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore."

Chilly pulled out his trusty Bible, " Raise your right hand, and place your left hand on this cover."

Dumbledore did so, and Chilly continued, " Do you, Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Dumbledore answered, " So help me God."

A flash of golden light burst out, and the Oath of Truth was sealed. Chilly asked, " Were you the one who suggested the Potters go into hiding, when they would have been safe at Potter Manor, which is warded almost as heavily as Hogwarts?"

" Yes."

" Why, then, did you allow them to set Peter Pettigrew to be their Secret Keeper?"

" Because they wanted to let Sirius be it."

" Did you know that Peter was a Death Eater?"

" Yes."

The Court room gasped at this revelation. The Judge silenced them. Chilly asked, " Why did you allow them to have Peter as the Secret Keeper if you knew he was a Death Eater?"

" Because Peter was so low ranking, that I didn't think his testimony would be received."

Harry heard Tom in his mind, "_ That's what you think, you old bastard. Peter may have been a coward, but he was a more fearless spy than Severus."_

Chilly also knew this, but held quiet. He declared, " No More Questions, anything else he is guilty of will have to wait to another day."

After that came the closing arguments and after that came the jury deliberation. The court was put on recess until they rendered a verdict.

(After the Recess)

" Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, have you reached a verdict?"

" Yes your Honor."

" Hand the Bailiff the verdict please."

The Judge read off, " We the people of the Jury find Sirius Orion Black not guilty of all charges. We the members of the jury recommend a fine for him being an unregistered Animagus, but all charges are rendered not guilty,", he turned to Sirius, " Very well. Lord Black, you are free to go. Please see the Head of the Improper use of Magic for an Animagus licensing and to pay the fine of one thousand galleons for first time offense. Good day sir."

Harry grabbed Sirius by the arm, and pulled him out of the Court room, followed by Chilly and the lawyers. Sirius' mouth was open like a fish out of water. He asked, " Harry? How did you even know all that stuff?"

" That's for later Sirius. Just follow us out here, and we can get back to Grimmauld Place."

" How?"

Harry sneered, " Don't ask, all will be explained."

( Grimmauld Place 12)

" Well, welcome home Sirius."

Sirius chuckled as he sat down in front of his mother's portrait, " Harry, I have absolutely no idea how in the hell you knew this was here. After all, it is under the Fidelius Charm. A very special Fidelius charm at that."

Harry laughed, " Well, Sirius. Swear that you will not reveal this to anyone. I know you are an accomplished Occlumens, so I don't need to worry about Dumbledore or Snape mind raping you to find out."

Tom sneered in his mind, _"Oh don't worry about Severus. I….can fix him."_

Sirius swore, " I, Sirius Orion Black swear on my life and magic to uphold the secrecy of Harold James Potter's secrets. So mote be it."

Sirius flashed black and his oath was sealed. Harry said, " You aren't going to believe this, but I am actually a time traveler. I am not the eleven year old Harry Potter everyone thinks I am. I am Sixteen year old Harry Potter who was forced through the Veil of Time."

Sirius broke in, " So that's why I suddenly woke up in Azkaban…"

" I see that you remember being forced through the Veil by Bellatrix's Stunner don't you?"

Sirius smiled, " I really shouldn't have goaded her now should I?"

" No you shouldn't have."

" So what did you go through for?"

" Well, let us see. After the DOM fight where you were forced through, I was essentially kidnapped by the Goblins while I was sleeping in the Hospital Ward at Hogwarts. They left a Cursebreaker behind with the Polyjuice on. My magic was unbound, and it was revealed that you left me to become Lord Black. I also found out that my attraction to Illusionary charms like the Disillusionment Charm was because my mother was secretly a Half Blood."

Sirius broke in, " Wait, you're telling me Lily was a Half-Blood?"

" Exactly. She was the eldest daughter of a Squib and the last daughter of a very prestigious American line of Illusionists known as the Andersons. They had a long line of circus boys in the family, for example, the Ringling Brothers, Barnam and Bailey were like my great, great, great uncles or something like that. I also found out that my father was the descendant of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He was also descendant of Ignotus Peverell through Gryffindor, so they decided to just add the two houses together rather than give me another ring. My heritage has been confirmed by the Goblins, who have sworn oaths of allegiance to me."

Sirius' eyebrow rose to the top of his hair. He whispered, " The goblins swore allegiance to you? Do you know how important this is? You essentially hold all the world's money in your hands!"

" I know. But let me continue. The Goblins knew I needed more than what Magical Britain could offer me to fight Tommy Boy. They implanted special Augmenters to allow me to learn faster, move faster, fight stronger, and cast faster. I can mutter verbal spells in a fraction of the time it takes normal men. I can draw runes on any surface, and the wards will be as powerful as Blood Wards."

Sirius looked at his godson, and whispered, " Holy crap Harry. I don't think Voldemort, Dumbledore, Alastor, and James put together would be powerful enough to do that."

" It gets better. So the Goblins sent me to America. They secured a special room in Salem Witches Academy where I could study my heart out. It was similar to the Room of Requirement. It was at the Witches Academy that I met Holly Allison. I began to fall in love with her, Sirius I really did. Now for the real shocker.

" I discovered an ancient Native American Spell that had been modified and improved by American Presidents throughout the years. It is called the Leeching Soulstorm. I tested the spell out, but I didn't realize Holly was behind me at the time."

Sirius spoke up, " I'm sorry pup. I know what happened. You killed her by accident."

" Yep, but the spell also absorbed all of her magic, and added it to mine."

Sirius was awestruck, " You mean you became even more powerful? You know what your Ganter Index is right?"

Harry laughed, " Back in fifth year, during the Umbridge McGonagall Show, McGonagall told me that my Ganter score was 529. It was the highest of all wizards in Britain at the time, only that it was bound by some spell. Even Dumbledore's was only 523."

Sirius chuckled, " Unbound, your Index is about 1230. Lily had it measured at St. Mungo's shortly after you were born."

Tommy chuckled, "_No wonder my damn Avada Kedavra couldn't kill you. My score is only 522."_

Harry continued, " Well, I got back, and the Goblins told me what was going on. I went on a Death Eater Killing Spree. I killed 40 Death Eaters, and I was caught by Narcissa Malfoy because I bragged about killing Draco and Lucius. Then the real fun began. I broke free in the middle of the Ministry while awaiting trial. I killed Nymphadora Tonks first, and then Moody. Then, I ended up in the DOM all over again. I faced down over one hundred Aurors, Students, Teachers, and Members of the Order of the Phoenix. I took the magic of all of them, and killed all of them except Dumbledore."

Sirius almost passed out. He spat out the wine he had just taken a sip of, " WHAT? Dumbledore's magic? One hundred others? Holy shit Harry! Your Ganter index must be over 9000 at least!"

Harry smiled, " That's what Tommy Boy said."

Sirius' face blackened, " I guess that the Sorcerer's stone thing happened again didn't it?"

" Not exactly. This time, I was able to get old Tommy's magic too. There was one side effect. You see, Tommy accidently created a Horcrux out of my scar, but when I hit him with Soulstorm, it absorbed his mind as well. So yeah, Voldemort is in my head, and I control him."

Tommy said, "_In your head baby!"_

Sirius frowned, " Harry, we have got to tell Dumbledore!"

Harry shouted angrily, " NO! We will not tell that meddling old fool anything! He has ruined everyone's life, as you saw in the courts!"

Sirius sighed, he was right of course. Dumbledore could have come out with that information anytime yet he let him rot in Azkaban for awhile anyway. So Sirius could understand why Harry would be loathe to tell Dumbledore anything. Sirius asked, " What about Ron and Hermione?"

" I have made no effort to rekindle my friendship with them. I know that they will choose Dumbledore over me. Hermione was the first victim of the Final Battle in the DOM. I killed Ron to get to Ginny. Neville was there, but he was Imperiused. I am planning something big Sirius. The Wizarding World will fall to my Fist. Magical Britain at any rate. Me, the Goblins, and the Dwarves already have alliances. The Dwarves, Goblins, and House Elves are building my Fortress beneath Hogwarts. They are expanding the Chamber of Secrets. It is there that I need Tom's help. I know that the Basilisk can only be controlled by the Heir of Slytherin. But, since the Evans line was a distant descendant of Slytherin, I believe that with Tom's aide, I can control the Basilisk. In due time, I would breed more and use them as part of the force. That was Tom's idea actually."

Sirius laughed, " I am shocked, I must admit, that Tom would willingly join you."

Harry laughed back, " I'm afraid he didn't have a choice in the matter. Put it this way, all the Death Eaters are under my command now, though I do have some business to clean up. I know that Bellatrix Lestrange's sanity is almost damaged beyond repair, but I also know that it was because of her husband and his brother."

Sirius frowned, " I was aware that my dear cousin was not marrying into a good family, but my father Orion had no say in that side. I am also aware that Andromeda caused all of it by defaulting her Marriage Contract to the Rodolphus in order to marry Ted. Bellatrix was supposed to marry Lucius Malfoy, who had been a good friend of hers in Hogwarts, and Narcissa was to marry Aldarius Rosier. But that got all fucked up when Andromeda ran off."

" Let me guess, in order to appease the contracts and uphold the agreed upon alliances, Alphard Black just changed the names."

Sirius smiled, " You sure you aren't pureblood? You just figured out in about ten seconds what took me a year to figure out. But yes, that is what happened. Because the Lestranges and Malfoys were more powerful, Bella and Cissy ended up having to lose contracts for their school sweethearts and go with people they weren't very compatible with. Cissy ended up with a man who was a closet homosexual, and Bella ended up with a man who was too impotent to produce a child, even though he refused to recognize this."

Harry laughed, " Wait? Lucius was a closet Pouf?"

" You mean you didn't know? Why do you think Lucius only has one son? He has such an attractive wife, hell, if she weren't my first cousin, I would be tearing that ass up! And I heard Cissy is such a screamer too…,", Sirius mused off. Tom filled Harry in, "_Yep. They call him Lucy for a reason you know. And Rodolphus and his brother really did do some truly atrocious things to dear Bella. But I'm not complaining, she ended up being a valued member of the Inner Circle. Her willingness to kill first, ask questions never was something most people just don't have."_

Harry openly mused, " I knew Tom would have a different perspective than everyone else."

Sirius laughed, " I guess he said he was ok with it because Bella ended up being his best servant right?"

Harry nodded, causing Sirius to burst out laughing. He said, " Figures Tommy would think that. Anyway, the story goes is that Bella ended up marrying into the Lestrange line. The line was so inbred that BOTH, not just one or the other, but BOTH, Rodolphus and Rabastian had lost the ability to reproduce. It has something to do with their genes, but they were both so impotent that they couldn't reproduce. But that didn't mean they didn't try, oh no! I hear they had to put Bella under the Imperius just to get her to let them have sex with her."

Harry answered, " Tom says that is exactly what they did. If she didn't comply, they would often put her under the Cruciatus Curse. She would also be forced to talk like a baby all the time as well."

Sirius chuckled, " Oh, Bella's always been like that. She was born that way. Magical Speech impediment. We never knew how she got it either. It isn't hereditary, and no one else has it. "

" Well, if we could get her out of Azkaban, I could probably fix the damage. Oh, and Tom? I don't mean breaking in and completely destroying Azkaban. After all, she doesn't exactly have an easy out route like Sirius did."

Sirius added, " Well, give it a couple of years. Then, it wouldn't be so outrageous. Now, I need to go see the Goblins don't I?"

Harry nodded, " And I need to see to the Basilisk. By the way, Tom? Is it true that the snake's name is Selene?"

_" Indeed it is. Listen, I didn't name the snake, Salazar did, and I don't question my ancestor."_

Harry laughed, " Well, looks like I have a snake to go talk to."

A/N: Inspirations for the Lawyers.

Charles Waldren's NFL Career is a combination of a variety of players.

Andrew Scott is inspired by one of John Grisham's many great novels.


	5. Chapter 5 Eagle Heart

Chapter 5 Eagle Heart

A/N: A large gap in time will be covered in this chapter, much like Chapter 3 in fact. Due to Harry's renovations of the Chamber, if you could call them that, Book 2 is rendered completely irrelevant. This Chapter covers both Year 2 and the beginning of Year 3.

/Speech/=Parseltongue.

_" Tom says that it is of the greatest importance for me to get my giant snake. Luckily, we found the fortress to be completely finished by the Dwarves. I was most pleased with the work, as were Sirius and Tommy. I found that awakening and controlling the Snake to be the biggest issue."_

_Potter's Journal, Summer of '92_

Harry stood before the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. He listened to Tom, "_ There my boy, is our great ancestor! Salazar Slytherin! Greatest of the Hogwarts Four. Now, to awaken Selene, you must hiss in Parseltongue, /Speak to me, Slytherin! Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!/ Now, I warn you, keep your eyes closed until you can communicate effectively with Selene."_

Harry nodded, and hissed out, / Speak to Me Slytherin! Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!/

The mouth of the statue began to open, and a loud hissing filled Harry's ears, / Master?/

"_Remember, eyes closed!"_

_ " I know, Tom!"_

Harry clenched his eyes closed, when the Basilisk hissed out, / You are not the master, yet I sense the master. You are a descendant of the Master. You speak the tongue. Look upon me./

Harry opened his eyes despite Tom telling him not to. He saw the glorious snake in all its beauty. It was at least sixty feet long. The snake had beautiful yellow eyes. Wait? Wasn't the eyes supposed to kill him?

/Don't worry, New Master. Third Eyelid. I wanted to see if you were better than Old Master, who I sense within you./

Tom seethed, "_I always knew that snake was more intelligent than the others."_

/ I heard that Old Master./

Harry hissed, / Are we bonded? I recall bonded persons being able to hear each other's thoughts?/

/ You would be right, New Master/

Harry thought, _Brilliant! _

/ See New Master? You are pleased you do not have to use the True Speak./

Harry hissed out, / I do not like the True Speak, but I shall speak it as necessary. My name is Harry Potter./

/ And I am Salazar's Selene. Greatest of his Basilisks. We are the kings of snakes. But we will serve our human masters/

/ Do me a favor then. Unless I order you to kill, do not use your killing stare. Use the third eyelid to keep the power from leaking out./

/Understood, Harry./

(Undetermined amount of time)

-"_Well, it sure appears that Second year was as much of a bore as first year was. I wonder? Will I actually learn something in Runes and Arithmancy? I mean, I am already inventing spells. Still, both Tom and Sirius tell me that both subjects are good for me to take. I resisted the temptation to send Selene out to terrorize the school, feeling that that would draw attention to me. Then again, maybe it wasn't such a good idea anyway. After all, I am supposed to be a seventeen year old in a twelve year old's body. By the way, Quidditch has been an absolute torture for me. I'm still a hormonal teenager, and since my body is about to go through it AGAIN, flying around with Angelina, Alicia, and Katie has become almost intolerable. I might just have to quit the team to keep from doing something stupid. Like blowing the Girl's Locker room up or something. Or better yet, sneaking in while invisible. Tom and Sirius both like that one."_

_- Potter's Journal, March 21st, 1993-_

Harry cursed as he ran back up to the castle after the last Quidditch game. Granted, Gryffindor had won, and they won the Cup because of it, but his hormones were driving him nuts. Nothing would blow his cover like blowing up the stadium in an attempt to get laid. Granted, Sirius would approve, and he was surprised to learn that Tom definitely would have, but he wasn't quite ready for such an extravagant display yet. Maybe in a couple of years, when he was reentering Peak Puberty, while still technically being in his twenties. As Sirius said, " God help the girls of Hogwarts. James Potter has returned to play."

-=-=-=-=-  
( Start of Third Year)

" _Second Year ended with me shattering the school records again. I personally don't care, but I guess it's just my father coming out in me that I feel the need to show off. Sirius approves for certain, although he has had to deal with the return of a Remus Lupin. I know that old Padfoot and Moony used to be good friends, but I don't think Sirius is going to take too kindly to some of the things I told him about. So he is confronting his old friend. Hopefully they come out of it ok. Nonetheless, I have Sirius' permission to go to Hogsmeade, unlike last time when I accidently blew Aunt Marge up. So now I have something to do over the weekends now, besides brood with Selene and the Goblin/Dwarf Alliance. I swear, it seems like I own Gringotts all the sudden. Never seen so many Goblins in my life. Or Dwarves for that matter. Maybe something interesting will happen this semester?"_

_-_The Journal of Harry Potter, September the 22nd, 1993-

Harry cheered as he sat down with Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis at Madame Rosmerta's place. He had just pulled down his second butterbeer, when quite a ruckus erupted at the table next to him. Harry looked over, and was unsurprised to his fellow Gryffindor Quidditch teammate, Katie Bell, standing irate over a boy in the year above her. Harry wasn't sure exactly who it was, but he knew the rumor mill of Hogwarts was more believable these days than it was when he was first there. The young man was regarded as a Man Whore at best, and it had rather shocked him when Katie, who he thought had better sense than that, agreed to come on a date with him. Even Tom could have told her that all the kid wanted was some action.

Harry listened in as the blonde started shrieking at the young Gryffindor. He was ignoring most of it, but it was her parting comment that got his, and Tom's, attention. She shouted, " Fuck you! I've had enough of men trying to fuck me! Screw it! Maybe women are better than this? Yeah, I think I will go find out!"

Harry was rather surprised by Katie's sudden desire to go lesbian, but it was Tom who woke him up, "_ Potter! Wake your ass up and go stun that girl. Wait till she out of everyone's sight. Use your illusions."_

Harry nodded. He had an idea about what Tom was thinking, and it was a power grab. Harry bade Daphne and Tracey farewell, went outside into the rapidly chilling air, and cast some powerful Disillusionment and Invisibility charms on himself. He quickly found Katie, who was making her situation worse, according to Tom, by explaining the entire situation to her friend Leanne. Tom shouted in his mind, " _Hurry! The rumor mill cannot be allowed to get a hold of this!"_

Harry snuck up behind the two, and hit them both with stunners. He modified Leanne's memory so she wouldn't remember Katie telling her about the bar incident. He then muttered, " Sorry Katie, but this is for your own good."

He scooped her up and carried her off towards one of his Dimensional Portals. With a word, he vanished and appeared in the Fortress of Secrets. He shouted, " Griphook! Get me whatever information you can on the Bell family, quickly!"

Griphook smirked, " Of course, Lord Potter. Do you want Lady Bell awakened?"

" Not yet. I must have my defense ready."

Later, Griphook provided the records. Harry looked at the top of the records, and almost passed out. This was good indeed. Tom sneered, "_See Harry? I told you this would be a power grab."_

A/N : Next Chapter: Harry takes advantage of Canon never saying anything about the Bells, only that Katie was Pureblood or Half-Blood ( Though I am aware of how "Mainstream" it is to use her as a Muggle-Born)


	6. Chapter 6 A Cacophony of Bells

Chapter 6 A Cacophony of Bells

_" Looks like Katie doesn't know very much about her family. I think I know a way to exploit that."_

_-Potter's Journal-_

Harry awakened Katie, and was unsurprised when she drew her wand on him. He said with a suave voice, " Welcome to my Lair, Katie. We have business to speak of."

Katie shouted, " What business? Why am I here? Potter I demand an explanation of this!"

Harry sat down behind his desk, and gestured to Katie to sit across from him. He heard his snake stir, but Harry sent her off. Harry pulled the Bell family records out, and flipped them open. " Katherine Anastasia Bell, born April 18, 1978. Birthsign: Aries. Birth stone: Diamond. Dispute any of this?"

" My middle name is Anastasia?"

Harry was a little surprised to hear she didn't know what her middle name was, " Yes."

She shrugged, " Father always called me Anna, so I never knew."

Harry went back to the files, " Born to Joshua Siegfried Bell and Anna Sophia Bell nee Reznov. Related on mother's side to renowned wandmaker Dmitri Reznov. Nationality of descent, primarily German and Russ, but family has been in Scotland for the last three generations. Pureblood of birth."

" No I'm not,", she interrupted, causing Harry to look up from the records. Harry simply dismissed her claims, " Goblin records are never wrong my dear."

" No, I'm muggle born Potter. Get that through that thick skull of yours,", Harry noticed how angry she was at his assertions. He called Griphook, who came bustling in, looking rather pleased. " I told you she would dispute the claims, Lord Potter. I think you owe me ten galleons."

Harry chuckled, " So it seems I do. But, please explain to Ms. Bell,", he gestured at the ever more irate blonde sitting in his study. Griphook chuckled, and moved forward, " It appears that the Bell family is truly living up to its reputation of keeping secrets. Lucky for you, the Goblins don't keep secrets that could help others."

Which was Goblin double talk for, " We don't keep secrets from Harry Potter, because he has promised to lead us to greater rights and privileges."

Harry laughed. He looked back at the records, " Goblin kept records indicate that you were born to the squib of my good friend Dmitri's niece. But your father's side is much more interesting. It appears that the Bells have only been in Britain for about three generations, and that they fled Germany before the First World War. This was because back then, the family name was the Hohenzollerns. Now, there is important historical connotation to that name. Know why?"

Harry watched with interest as she struggled to answer. Finally he just answered for her, " The Hohenzollerns were the royal family of Germany's Second Reich. The Kaisers, if you would. Now, you are not directly descended of the last Kaiser, as he and his immediate family were killed shortly before the end of the Great War, but Goblin records indicate that your claim would be strong enough to claim the throne if it still existed."

Harry probably could have knocked her over. Griphook smirked and picked up the charge, " The Bell family is extremely infamous among the Pureblood circles for carrying more secrets than the Black Family. It appears we have found a couple that they would kill to keep hidden."

" What? What else is my family keeping from me?"

Harry was a little surprised by the panic in her voice, but recovered quicker than Tom expected, " Well, it appears that your mother died in a traffic accident when you were five, though the reason given to the Daily Prophet was that she reneged on the Marriage Contract she entered into with your father."

" You mean to tell me that …."

" That is exactly what I mean to tell you. Nevertheless, we move on,", Harry continued with an almost indifferent tone, " It appears that your family is well known for negotiating notoriously unfair marriage contracts. It also appears that you have two illegitimate sisters who are older than you, but have no claim because they are not acknowledged as being part of the family."

" Potter, if you are lying about any of this. I swear, that I will kill you,", she said with a hint of sadness that Harry and Griphook both picked up on. Harry continued, " Family is notorious for being extremely intolerant of homosexuals, even more so than most. Records indicate several family members that died under mysterious circumstances after declaring their sexuality."

" I-I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry Harry,", she confessed. Harry knew that was true himself, after all, being a Master of Illusion entails the ability to peer into people's minds without Legillimency. Ollivander had shown him that trick. Still, it was nice to hear it from the horse's mouth so to speak.

" Well, I'm afraid that the Hogwarts rumor mill was already in full swing by breakfast today,", Harry mused out loud. He knew his ploy had worked by the look of panic on her face, " No need to worry your pretty face like that Katie."

Predictably, this ignited her, " What? Seriously, if you can't do any better than that Harry! For all you've told me, I may be dead by the end of the year,", she burst out. Harry mused, _Perfect._ Harry rolled out a sheet of parchment.

" This is a marriage contract. I keep a number of these lying around because I am the head of about five houses, so I am required by law to provide an heir to each."

She was incensed, " Are you insane? Me marry you?"

Harry shrugged, " You may not have much of a choice. Goblin records indicate that you have a Concubine contract for the Malfoys if you aren't married by Age 17. From what I've read, your father doesn't place much value on you. I think the price was 500 galleons? Is that right Griphook?"

Griphook nodded vigorously, reading into what Harry was doing, " Indeed. No strings attached. Five hundred up front,", the Goblin was laughing hard inside at the face the girl was making. It was a mixture of anger, hate, fear, and sadness. Harry had to hold himself together as well, even though he had that contract sitting on his desk, " Not exactly a lot of money for a Pureblood with outstanding heritage. Enough for a blue blood hound I think."

She spat out, " You've made your point Harry. My father thinks I'm worth less than a prized breeding bitch."

Harry struck, " Whereas I am prepared to offer five hundred thousand galleons for a full marriage contract, as well as the family name of Potter. However, there are some questions I must ask of you to help determine the final value. One: Are you are virgin, Ms. Bell?"

She scowled, " After yesterday, what do you think?"

Harry laughed, amused, " Add another one hundred thousand then. Two: Are you performing well in school?"

" Yes. E's in most of my classes and an O in Transfiguration."

Harry wrote down, " Add another fifty thousand then. Finally, do you know that your family has twenty votes in the Wizengamot, second only to the Potters who control thirty?"

" No."

Harry tacked another note down, " Good. Well, final bride price is set to be one point five million galleons."

Harry noticed that Katie had passed out. Griphook came running over and pressed a Goblin Healing Stone into her hand, causing her to instantly wake up. She shouted, " One point five million galleons? I'm sorry Harry, but I can't let you bankrupt yourself trying to keep me from becoming Malfoy's slave."

Griphook quipped, " How noble,", but Harry cut off further comment, " I have the legal methods to negate the Malfoy contract, but I also have some other stipulations to the contract. In addition, I would like to control half of the Bell family votes in the Wizengamot."

Katie smiled, " At least you are slightly more reasonable. How can I tell my father about this?"

Harry flipped the parchment towards her, " Sign right here, and the Goblins will send the contract off for him to sign, and an explanation of the events. With any luck, he will already have heard of yesterday's little incident."

" What do you mean?"

Harry laughed, " Ever wonder exactly why Alicia and Angelina were so eager to be your friend when they are a year ahead of you?"

Harry knew he hit a nerve, as she paled at the very thought. Then, she went red faced, shouting unintelligibly. Harry muttered to Griphook, " Good job at recovering those bank records."

"It wasn't a problem Lord Potter. One step closer to revolution,", the goblin replied with an evil smirk. Harry turned back to a red faced Katie, " Ready to sign?"

She snatched the blood quill out of his hand, and angrily signed the contract. Seconds later, the contract furled up and disappeared. Several minutes later, a letter appeared. It was a Howler. It spouted mostly half-truths and asked Harry to send a reply. Harry quickly wrote down a reply, and sent it off. Half an hour later, one of the Goblin Soldiers appeared, shouting, " Lord Potter! Someone is attempting to use the Lakeside Postern Entrance! It is one Joshua Siegfried Bell!"

Harry waived, " Send him in!"

Fourteen Goblins escorted an irate man into Harry's study. They were followed by Selene the Basilisk as well. The man was essentially a male copy of what Katie would probably look like when she was forty. He was in excellent shape, had long, dirty blondish brown hair, and would be quite handsome to the witches of Hogwarts should he decide to make an appearance in the Great Hall. He threw the marriage contract down on the table, and shouted, " What is the meaning of this?"

Harry placidly answered, " It is a marriage contract. What do you think the meaning is, Lord Bell?"

Lord Bell paced around the room, glaring at his daughter. Harry saw him kneel down and hiss, " If this is how you think you can get out of that Concubine contract, then you've got another thing coming! I will not let you marry off to some high horsed Lord's son.."

Harry interrupted, " I take offence to that remark, Lord Bell. Due to certain circumstance, I, Harold James Potter, have been emancipated and am the head of my own house. I am also the last surviving Heir of the Anderson House, Ravenclaw house, and Gryffindor House. As a result, I am currently lord of all of them. "

Bell staggered for a moment, but regained composure, " Regardless! I have a contract with the Malfoys asking for my daughter!"

Harry whipped out the paper, " You mean this contract?"

Lord Bell paled as Harry began to read off the terms of the contract, " I, Lord Joshua Siegfried Bell do hearby pledge my daughter, Katherine Anastasia Bell, to the servitude and pleasure of House Malfoy. In exchange, I hath received the agreed price of five hundred galleons."

Harry smiled as he watched Family Feud unfold in his office. Clearly, Katie had thought he had been lying, but now it was not the case, she was screaming at her father. Griphook grabbed the drum stick, and slammed it against the Gong on Harry's wall, getting everyone's attention.

" Well, now that you two are quiet and civilized again,", Harry said with a business like smile, " we can get back to the real contract here. First of all, my marriage price is well over ten times the contract here, and with only one other stipulation. Second of all, why in the world did you only ask for five hundred galleons? I mean, even House Elves are worth more than that on the current market."

Griphook cut off another Bell family shouting match, " Please keep all wands in sheath, and voices low please."

Lord Bell looked at the Goblin with a look of hate on his face, but turned back to Harry, " I don't know how you found out about this, but I assure you! I will have your head!"

" Oh I don't think so, Lord Bell. I have enough secrets here to topple you. For example, you have two illegitimate children, both older than Katie. Your wife died in a car accident, yet you told the Ministry that she had violated her Marriage Contract, so withheld the Life insurance her family was entitled to. I know that you control twenty votes in the Wizengamot. I control thirty from the Potter House alone, and I control nine others from the Founders. Plus I have an alliance with House Black as well. I could easily bring you to a standstill for this,", Harry informed Lord Bell. Lord Bell didn't take this well, he was about to start raging again when the Goblins put him back down in his seat.

Harry asked, " Lord Bell, I think your days of manipulating your family are over. I am aware that the Bells are more notorious than the Blacks for their secrets, so it must absolutely drive you crazy that a thirteen year old found you out. What else do you have to say?"

Finally, the man confirmed Harry's fears, and shouted, " Why would you want to marry this, this, this…. I don't even have a word for it!"

Harry simply smiled, " You and I both know that Katie is not lesbian, and that this is nothing but a rumor spouted off by the Hogwarts Rumor Mill."

Lord Bell straightened up, " This is not just a rumor! I have my sources…", Katie interrupted him with cold anger in her voice, " You mean Alicia and Angelina?"

Both Harry and Griphook smiled as Lord Bell squirmed in his seat. Right on the money. Harry recognized spies any day after the Goblins had awoken him to what Ron and Hermione had been doing to him back in his old time. Finally, Lord Bell relented, " Fuck it. I'll sign. Hand me the quill."

Harry handed him the quill, but motioned to Griphook to press a button on the wall. Lord Bell signed, but he suddenly turned on Katie, whipped out his wand and shouted, " AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry had seen it coming, and the trap activated. Faster than the curse, Katie's chair blew her back into the far side wall, and Harry stunned Lord Bell. Harry looked down on Lord Bell, " Funny how the tides have turned isn't it,", he turned to his Goblins Guards, " Take him out! Erase his memory of this place, except that his daughter is getting married for a good price."

The guard saluted, " Will do, Lord Potter."

Harry watched Katie get up off the ground. She asked, " How did you know what he was going to do?"

Harry watched her sit back down in a different chair, obviously shaken that her own father would so brazenly try to kill her. Harry spoke with a caring caress, " His mannerisms. It was clear he was going to try something, but I didn't know what. So I had Griphook activate one of my traps. That trap saved your life. But enough for now, he signed the contract, so it is made. We will wait until I am at least fifteen. Now, go rest. It has been a trying last three hours for you."

She nodded and followed one of the guards toward the living quarters. Tom kindly rang in, "_That was most excellent, Harry. Quite a power grab as well. You are better than I am at this. Nice trap by the way."_

_ " Hah! It happened exactly as I planned. Josh fell for the bait faster than I anticipated I would have when I was twelve. I will be honest, I didn't think he would ACTUALLY try to kill her. Just incapacitate her and me so he could get away. But it became clear when he offered to sign that he intended for her to die so he would get the price with none of the payback. It was kind of exhilarating."_

_ " Now you know why Dumbledore loves it so much. But remember, you can only use that option four more times. Keep it as a last resort, and try to marry for love with at least one."_

Harry scoffed, " _Tom Riddle? Talking about love? Am I dreaming?"_

A/N: Next up. Potter gets in a bunch of shit, and Daphne Greengrass wants a Marriage Contract.


	7. Chapter 7 Greengrass and High Tides

Chapter 7 Greengrass and High Tides Forever

A/N: I appreciate reviews, and I mean no offense to anyone who reviews unless they piss me off. I can take criticism, I can take pointers. What I don't like are people who come out of the blue and tell me I fail at life and should just rid this site of my presence like A Stern Critic. For someone who apparently prides himself in giving stern, constructive criticism, he doesn't do a very good job. On the other hand, I did receive some well-founded criticism about how certain points in the story don't make any sense.

Anyway, I will be eventually adding some to the end of the last chapter to maybe help explain or make things a little clearer? All I can really say is, is that Harry isn't trying to marry Katie out of the goodness of his heart.

Chapter Name comes from the Outlaws

_" Well, I certainly didn't expect for charges of abduction and coercion to be brought up on me for the Bell fiasco. Apparently, the Goblin who was charged with the Magic Erasing fucked up, and Lord Bell remembered just enough to get an investigation. Said Goblin has since been fed to Selene. Well, I guess I need to bust out the brothers from WJMS again, and the Goblins have their boys on the case as well. I guess I have some negotiation to do._

_Interestingly, the House Greengrass as approached me with an interesting proposition. I made nice with Daphne Greengrass rather than buying into the Gryffindor ' Slytherins Are Evil!' mantra. Apparently, Daphne considers me her only friend in Hogwarts besides Tracy Davis and Blaise Zambini. Since Purebloods place so much stock in tradition, her father is trying to negotiate a Marriage Contract for her. She has approached me in order to plead her case for me to negotiate with her father. Apparently her father, Damien, is willing to consider any man, even those that it is plainly obvious she would not love. Admittingly, Daphne is a rather attractive girl, definitely in the Top Five at Hogwarts. It would be in my best interests to reinforce the Greengrass/Potter alliance that has been dormant for many years. Let us hope they don't try to pull a fast one on me."_

_-_Journal of Harry Potter, Winter of 1993-

Harry muttered at the Gryffindor Table, " Well, looks like I've suddenly become very unpopular around here."

A sneering voice came from behind him, " Well, what did you expect Potter? Gryffindors don't like this kind of cutthroat negotiation."

Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy looking at him, " To what do I owe the pleasure, Draco?"

Draco laughed, " Cut the crap Harry. Seeing you sitting all by yourself makes me think you are lonely."

" Well, I would be honest, I would like a little company. I mean, this is outrageous. I mean, Oliver even kicked me off the Quidditch team! I guess he doesn't fancy winning the cup in his final year,", Harry muttered in extreme frustration. Draco looked a little surprised by this development. Then again, he was probably like Harry, and hadn't expected such a personal attack to come from one of Harry's own Housemates. But he responded in typical Malfoy fashion, " Well, I guess that just means you will be rooting for Slytherin in the game then?"

To his surprise, Harry answered, " Damn right I will be. Those bastards will learn not to fuck with Potter."

Draco smiled, " Good. Show them what it means. By the way, would you follow me out into the Courtyard, where we may speak with relative privacy?"

The two got up and began walking out of the Great Hall, when Ron Weasley, whom Harry was rapidly beginning to remember why he hated him, shouted, " Hey! Look! Potter's leaving with the Snake! I wonder why!"

_Great, just what I need, more attention._ Harry thought, prompting Tom to answer, "_When in doubt, cast first, ask questions later."_

Naturally, most of the Great Hall turned and looked. To say the Gryffindors were angry was an understatement. To say the Slytherins were intrigued would be the understatement of the century. Harry motioned for Malfoy to keep walking, and they quickly walked out of the Great Hall, and into the deserted Courtyard. Casting some Privacy Charms, Harry asked, " So what's the need for?"

Malfoy smirked, " House business."

Harry let out an Ah! Draco always requested extreme privacy when dealing. " So, what we talking about?"

Draco hissed, " Your trouble with Bell."

Harry said with a laugh, " Trouble? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

Draco almost seemed to get pissed, but dropped his voice back down, " Josh Bell is bringing up charges on you for kidnapping and coercion, as well as use of an Unforgivable."

" Great, he's telling them I forced him and his daughter to sign the contract after kidnapping Katie, and using the Imperious Curse. Sound about right?"

Draco smiled," Exactly. Now, I know you can get your ass out of anything, after all, the Goblins are on your side, but the rest of us have some beefs with the Bell family as well. I suppose you are aware that my father once negotiated a Concubine contract for said daughter? Cost of five hundred galleons?"

" I know of the contract you speak of,", Harry answered warily. He couldn't let Malfoy throw a wrench in his plans. He needed political power badly, because the Potter seats alone couldn't overthrow Dumbledore.

Draco nodded, " Well, due to my father's sexual orientation, he found the contract to be most heinous. But he couldn't afford to let a well spoken girl be sent off to some foreign land never to be heard of from again. It also helped that he was looking for people to recruit for the Dark Lord, but I am certain that the Dark Lord wouldn't have approved of his methods."

Harry answered, " The Dark Lord does not care so long as it works."

Draco rolled his eyes but continued anyway, " Well, Lord Bell knew that my father and mother's relationship, as well as my birth, were all just one giant CYA to keep the rest of the Wizarding World from knowing that my father is homosexual. After all, you know what my mother looks like. Would I be your only child if you were married to her?"

Harry chuckled, " I'm pretty sure you would have ten brothers by the time you were eleven if she was my wife Draco."

" Exactly,", answered Draco with a bit of disdain, " No wizard in his right mind would pass her up. Now, enough about that. The Bell family has often been as manipulative as my dear family, though I have never understood how they were able to keep not only the public, but their own family members, in the dark about it. You've probably got as much independent dirt as my father has. Combine the resources?"

" Deal. What you got?"

Draco took a deep breath, charmed a quill and parchment to write what he said, and began, " Well, Lord Joshua Bell murdered his older brother to become the Lord of his House. Josh Bell's father, Tirion Bell, ordered the execution of a Concubine because she conceived a child. Josh Bell himself holds several Concubines, but also has several illegitimate children other than the ones you know about. He has a son."

Harry almost jumped up, " Holy shit! He has an ill legit son? This is the best news I've heard all day!"

Draco cheered himself, " I knew it would be. Unlike daughters, even ill legit sons can still claim heritage if they can prove the claim by blood. You would be very surprised at who this son is."

" Who?"

" Oliver Wood."

Harry's jaw dropped, " Are you fucking kidding me?"

Draco chided, " Now, that is not the way to talk to a gift horse. But you can have the papers from Gringotts if necessary."

With that he pulled out a small sheet of paper, which Harry recognized as a Birth Certificate. Sure enough, on the top it read, " Signed Jane Wood, and Joshua Bell"

" Why would he actually sign the certificate if he was going…", Harry muttered, awestruck. For a family so enveloped in secrets, Lord Bell certainly didn't know how to dispose of them correctly. He mused, " Now, the only thing is convince Oliver to talk."

Draco pulled out an order form, " The fool only thinks about Quidditch. He's worse than Weasel King. This is an order form for six Firebolts. Give it to him, and have him sign, but make sure you issue the conditions first. Then silently place an Unbreakable Vow attached to the signatures that he will bring the challenge. He won't be able to back out then. Be sure not to tell him though. If it gets real bad, use the Imperious Curse. "

Harry smirked, " Boy, we are certainly getting underhanded now aren't we?"

Draco smiled, " Just a day in the life of a Lord Harry. By the way, Daphne wants to talk to you later."

(The Next Morning)

" Potter, I told you that you were off the team. That does not mean you get to come back and try out for your old spot,", shouted Oliver Wood with a bit of anger in his voice. Harry returned fire, " Good luck with that Oliver! I happen to have some documents that you should see!"

Harry noticed that Katie was looking at him like he was Death Incarnate, before he took Oliver off to the sides of the stadium. He handed the paper to Oliver, " This will detail something that the Goblins felt that I should inform you of, given my recent actions involving House Bell."

Harry watched as the blood from Oliver's face drained. Now that Harry thought about it, he really did look a lot more like Katie than he should have, minus the much darker hair and being taller. Oliver whispered, " What is this Potter?"

Harry smiled, " That, Mr. Bell, is your birth certificate. It is signed in blood proving that you are the illegitimate son of Joshua Siegfried Bell, and thus Heir of his Family. But that also means those nasty dreams you've been having about Katie have to stop."

Oliver gasped for air, like a fish out of water. He stuttered out, " How did you know about that?"

" Bitch please! Like it isn't obvious that you haven't had the hots for her ever since she joined the team? Like we don't both know the only reason you kicked me off the team is because of the contract?"

Oliver stuttered, but Harry cut him off, " Don't bother with apologies Oliver. I needed to take a year off from Quidditch anyway. I'm getting tired of almost getting killed by deranged house elves,", Harry pulled out another form, " This is an order form for six Firebolts. If you pledge to support me, I will support your claim to House Bell. After all, you are the eldest son."

Oliver stammered, " Harry, you just told me that my father isn't my father, and here you are trying to bribe me into helping your cause?

Harry smiled, throwing a wandless Compulsion Charm on Oliver, " Come now, Oli, I'm just trying to help my old team. "

Harry made sure to state all the terms, and Oliver signed without hesitation. Harry clenched his fist in triumph after Oliver left. He had basically gotten Oliver to sign his soul over to Harry, and if he ever tried to break the contract, he would die, and Harry would become Head of House Bell by marriage. So it was a win-win situation for all he cared.

( Dinner with the Slytherins)

Harry took some _very_ evil glares from the Gryffindors for dinning with the Slytherins, specifically Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy. He asked casually, " So, Daphne, what you want to talk about so bad."

She hissed, " Not now Potter, but give me a couple of minutes, I need to keep the Gryffindors from following you like they have all day."

Harry remarked, noticing the Twins starring at him with ill intent, " Yeah, that has been pretty annoying. I can make us invisible if you like? I mean, Dumbledore still has my father's Cloak, but I don't need it."

Daphne lightened, " Oh good. But still, let us both leave at separate times. Everyone would surely notice if we both suddenly disappeared."

Daphne finished her dinner, and quickly got up and left. Harry watched her and cast several Notice-Me-Not Charms, and some Attention Deficit Charms he had invented. They basically inflicted the target with a super charged version of the disorder called Hyper Activity Attention Deficit Disorder. Worked wonders on Wizards and Witches who already had a hard enough time paying attention as was.

Harry laughed as Snape began playing with his food. He got up and left the Great Hall, and found Daphne in a Ground Floor Deserted Classroom. Throwing some high caliber Wizard Repelling Charms up, Harry remarked, " You know, with all these rooms on the First Floor, you would think that they would have classes here, rather than having us go through the horrors that are those fucking stairs."

Daphne chuckled, " Well, Harry, I guess you are right. Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about something important."

Harry took a swing " Let me guess, a Marriage Contract?"

Daphne jumped back, a little surprised, " Yes. How did you know?"

" I noticed that the Greengrasses have been interested in rekindling the old Potter alliance. So, what does Lord Damien Greengrass have in store for me?"

Daphne looked a little nervous, " He, he wants to begin negotiation for a Contract. I know he would never send me off with some old crone, but he did seem suddenly interested."

" So I guess you want me to negotiate for you? Right,", Harry asked. Daphne certainly wasn't unattractive. She was easily one of the top five most attractive girls in Hogwarts. But her Ice Queen persona really drove people away. Luckily, Harry had seen through her pose. He looked not at the unusual shade of her eyes with disgust, but rather, he enjoyed the violet caress they held vigil with. He looked not at her blonde hair with the typical stereotype. Some even went as far as to say that Lord Potter actually liked Daphne. Many of the rumor mongers laughed hard at that one. Figures that Lord Potter would choose a girl he couldn't get. But here said girl was, practically begging him to negotiate for her.

" Harry, I don't like the origins of some of these men. They creep me out. One is some old guy from Romania. He has already had five wives,", Daphne said with a whimper. Harry thought that he should act very quickly, so he grabbed some spare parchment in the room, and hastily drew up a letter to Lord Greengrass announcing his intent. Daphne hugged him, and gave him a small thank you kiss for his trouble. She then quickly left.

Harry watched her leave, noting the way she walked. Tom burst in, " _That girl has a nice ass. I would tap that Potter. Just give her a year or two. I hear the Greengrasses are Late Bloomers."_

_ " That's nice to know Tommy."_

(Gryffindor Tower)

Harry walked into the Common room, and was greeted by a massive horde of students, ranging from First, all the way to Seventh year. A Seventh year, named Igraine, shouted, " Potter! You are no longer welcome in this House!"

Harry smiled, " I guess you guys are voting to censure me? You realize that an actual censure is nothing right? Just a slap on the wrist."

The rather attractive Seventh year Prefect shouted, " At Hogwarts, it is when your Housemates vote to throw you out of your house! It hasn't happened in one hundred and forty years!"

Harry laughed, " You wouldn't happen to know who that last Censure was would you?"

Hermione shouted, " It doesn't matter Potter! We have voted you unworthy of our house!"

" I guess Dumbledore wasn't worthy either."

One could hear a pin drop in the Gryffindor Common Room. He silently thanked Tom for that piece of information. Hermione gasped out, " You mean…Dumbledore was censured?"

Harry smirked, " Yep! Censured right out of Gryffindor. I guess they felt he wasn't headstrong and stupid enough. I mean, if getting censured ensures me success like Dumbledore. Hell, I'm all for it! Hurry the fuck up! I can't wait to get away!"

Igraine frowned, and handed him a sheet of paper, " Well, you won't have to worry about that."

Harry noticed that Neville, Katie, Oliver, Colin, Lavender, and some fourth year named Cormac Maclaggen were not on the list. Loyalties? Well, Katie because she was technically getting married to him, and Oliver because Harry had secretly cast Loyalty charms on him. Oh well, next step.

Harry clicked his finger with his wand, and the Gryffindor Signet Ring appeared on his finger. He walked into the middle of the Common Room, right in the center of the Gryffindors. He showed them the gold and sable ring, with a lion stamped in the center, " Hey guys? Know what this ring is?"

Hermione scowled, " It's obviously a signet ring, Potter. Spare us, we know you are Lord Potter."

Harry smiled, looking directly in her face, " Ah, but it is not just any signet ring. Has a lion on it for a reason."

Hermione continued to scowl, but now the Seventh year looked a little nervous, " That signet. It looks a lot like the Gryffindor House Signet."

" That's because it is my dear lady. I am Lord Gryffindor because my father was descended of Godric's eldest son,", Harry pleasantly informed them, to general shock and displeasure. Harry shouted at the top of his voice, " The Lord Gryffindor has the ability to take possession of certain areas of this school, like this tower for instance! It also means that I can never be truly removed from the Gryffindor House, since I am the actual Heir, and it also means that even if I were, I could still come and go as I please."

Harry continued, " Now, this tower has some special enchantments on it, so I will let you find you what they are. Fat Lady!", He shouted at the portrait, who answered, " Yes Lord Gryffindor?"

" Close yourself so that no one may leave this tower for ten minutes!"

" Yes Lord Gryffindor."

Harry clicked the ring with his wand, and shouted, " I, Harold James Potter Anderson Ravenclaw Gryffindor hearby claim the Gryffindor Tower as is my right as Heir! May all those found unworthy suffer!"

Harry felt an energy surge as the Tower responded to him. Suddenly, there was a slight hissing sound. Shortly thereafter, several Gryffindors began to cough and choke. Hermione clenched her chest like she was having a heart attack. Igraine was dry heaving. Seamus was straight up heaving into the fire. Dean was already passed out. Ron was screaming that his body was on fire. Suddenly, the entire house except for those mentioned above who didn't sign the Censure, began to cough, scream, choke, and otherwise suffer in unimaginable ways.

Harry shouted, " Feel what it is like to fuck with me! Do not cross Lord Potter! As Lord Gryffindor, I hearby cast all members suffering from the poison out of House Gryffindor! May they never find solace again!"

Just as suddenly as the gas started, all those suffering from it noticed all their clothes changed from being Gryffindor red and gold to being just plain black and grey. Igraine shouted, " I'm not a prefect anymore!"

Percy came bursting in, choking, " Why am I not Head Boy anymore?"

Suddenly, the Fat Lady opened the door to allow the panicking ex-Gryffindors out. Just as suddenly, they all disappeared and reappeared outside the gates of Hogwarts without any clothes on or anything. Harry laughed in the almost deserted Common Room. Neville nervously asked, " Harry? Was that really necessary?"

Harry seriously commanded, " Yes it was! I am glad that you and those remaining stayed true. Granted, Katie has a bit of a waiver, but still."

Katie spoke up, " Harry, my vote was not swayed by our status. By the way, I am painfully aware that I am only one of what will surely be five? Certainly you aren't going to take all of your wives for power?"

Harry mused, " I had considered it, but in the end, I hope all my marriages end up being out of love rather than power. After all, if everything goes well, then we will have plenty of time to work on the love part. But I also realize that Dumbledore isn't completely off his rocker when he says that he believes the most powerful emotion is love. I am currently at work with one of my friends, Daphne Greengrass, on a contract that, like yours, will be executed when we come to a certain age. Frankly, I just don't feel like sex at age Thirteen."

"_That's a lie and you know it! I saw you undressing that Prefect with your eyes. I heard your thoughts about how she probably liked taking in the ass by the way she was bent over. I saw when you confirmed it by using legillimency on her mind and looked up her sexual tendencies."_

_ " Gee thanks Tom. It is hard enough to control my dick without you trying to take control of it."_

_ " Like I said, I want to see some action, and you WILL provide one of these days. I know your opinion on Chang, but I would still hit that. Just saying."_

Harry sighed in exasperation. Tom could do that sometimes. He made a note to go find Igraine in the morning and see if he could "persuade" her into a closet somewhere.

( The Next Day)

" _I really wish I had thought of that when I was in school."_

_ " And that's what separates me from you, Tommy boy. You thought that emotions were a weakness. Why hide your emotions when you can use them for advancement Tom?"_

_ " You got me there, Potter. That was a bloody nice Half Imperious Charm by the way. How did you know she actually liked you?"_

_ " Simple Tommy. I read her mind. Her body language. Last night showed me that despite the stupid ass house censure, she would still be somewhat willing. I just needed to add a little encouragement."_

_ " Harry, you never cease to amaze me. When I failed to kill you on Halloween those years ago, I never thought for a minute this is what you would become." _

_ " Neither did I."_

Harry chuckled as he entered Charms, only to find out that Flitwick had cancelled class that day. He ran into Daphne on his way back down to the Great Hall. She discreetly handed him a letter, and hustled off to the Library. Harry slit the letter open, reading it.

_Dear Lord Potter,  
_

_ It has come to my attention that you wish to seek my daughter's hand in marriage. As you know, to Purebloods, marriage is very rarely a matter of love and consent. Normally it is about power and influence. Since you have plenty of both already, and there is already an alliance between our houses, there isn't much you can offer that isn't already spoken for. _

_ Alas, Daphne has spoken very highly of you, saying that you are a cutthroat when it comes to negotiations, and that you can hold secrets better than most men. She says that you are willing to stand up and fight for yourself. I would like to meet you on your next off day, so that we may negotiate. If you can come up with something, I think we can work it out._

_ Signed, Lord Damien Greengrass of the Noble House of Greengrass._

( That Saturday)

" Good Evening, Lord Greengrass."

Damien Greengrass had long black hair, and sky blue eyes. He was a tall man, and he had a certain nobility and regal bearing about him. He replied, " Nice to see you too, Lord Potter. Come on in."

He gestured with his arm for Harry to enter the manor. Greengrass Manor was impressive, though it had nothing on the Fortress of Secrets. He motioned for Harry to sit down at a large roundtable. A woman near the same height as Damien, with blonde hair and deep verdant green eyes sat across from him. Damien introduced her, " This is my wife, Alexandra Greengrass."

Harry bowed his head and kissed her hand, " Harold James Potter at your service."

Damien smiled, " Good, you are not so clueless then."

" I know more than I let on, good sir,", Harry replied with a bit of a sneer. Damien smirked, " I am certain you do. Which one of your houses do you wish to negotiate Daphne for?"

" Peverell. That house has been dormant for centuries, so I think it needs some life breathed into it."

" Why not Potter?"

Harry smiled mischievously, " Surely you haven't heard Lord Bell's outrageous accusations have you?"

Damien fidgeted, " I had assumed that he was just spouting off because his daughter was getting married to someone he didn't want her to get married to. Wait? Are you telling me that negotiation was done in the Potter name?"

" Yep. I had thought I should put Gryffindor down instead, but I thought better of it."

" Well, at least I know that Ms. Bell is getting married to someone who is willing to barter. Now, as for Daphne, you probably will have at least three other wives correct?"

Harry answered, " Yes. Though I have no intention of filling out all those contracts before I get to my fifth year in Hogwarts, I do know that most girls are already spoken for in Hogwarts by the time they are in their Fifth year. Am I correct?"

Alexandra nodded, " That's how me and Damien met. Got a letter from Gringotts one day at breakfast, telling me I was to meet them at eleven in the morning. I think I was a third year? Damien was a seventh year. It worked out in the end."

Harry added, " I would personally like to get rid of the Arranged Marriage thing myself, it is so archaic, but I realize that would not be met by public eye."

" By the way, we know your secret. You are actually an eighteen year old trapped in a thirteen year olds body. The Goblins told us when we decided to negotiate with you,", Damien released. Harry was a little pissed that the Goblins had given away his secret like that, but he held that in. Harry replied, " The public really wouldn't like that if it came out. I guess that you will keep my secrets is something to add into the contract?"

The looks of surprise flashing over the two Greengrasses was hilarious. Apparently, that had been one of their ploys. Damien stuttered for a moment, before answering, " Well, I guess so. You're good at this, Lord Potter. You will be a monster in the Wizengamot. I heard you have an alliance with the Malfoys?"

" It is tentative, but yes. Draco and I hammered it out in exchange for something that I could provide that no one else could. I was able to remove Lucius' Dark Mark, and free him from the Dark Lord forever."

Alexandra whispered, " Yes, I saw the Prophet headline about you inventing a Faith Breaker Spell. I guess that is what you used?"

" Yep. The paper work was God awful."

Alexandra nodded emphatically, " It is good that you so willingly allowed the Ministry to put such restrictions on your spell. I've heard that you have quite that adeptness at creating spells."

Damien interrupted, " My dear, we are not here to speak that of which Lord Potter has undoubtedly received much praise for already. We are here to speak of our daughter."

Alexandra immediately clammed back up at her husband's interruption. Pity it was, because it was giving Harry some delightfully concealed insights into the Greengrass positions. It didn't take a political maven to know the Greengrasses were traditionally one of the neutral families, even if they supported the Potters. But the Potters themselves were one of the most reclusive families in Britain. They never voted on anything unless it was of the utmost importance. Unfortunately, their abstinence from the Wizengamot was one of the reasons why corrupt families had gotten so much control over the laws.

" I agree, let us get back on course, shall we?"

Damien pulled out a long sheet of parchment that looked very similar to the contact Harry had used on Katie. He rolled it over for Harry to peruse. Several things jumped out to him. A two million galleon price. A renewing of the Potter/Greengrass Oath. Daphne's first child to be named after him. But the language was slightly different than normal contracts, like he was being baited, when Tom blurted out, "_DO NOT SIGN THAT CONTRACT POTTER! I like to live as much as you do!"_

That's when Harry saw it, the contract said that if he had more than one wife, he would die and all his assets would be sent to the Greengrasses. Harry burst out, " I'm sorry, Lord Greengrass, but there are points on this contract I would like to contest."

Both of the Greengrasses looked nervously at each other. They'd been had, and they knew it. Harry spoke with diplomatic ease, " I would have to say, you did well to disguise that not so nice little side effect in the language of the contract. Had it not been for my mental buddy, and Goblin enhancements, I likely wouldn't have picked it up. I'm guessing Andrew Scott wrote this?"

Damien was dumbstruck, " Y-Y-Yes. He did. How did you know?"

Harry smiled, " Because WJMS is my law firm as well. I recognize Andy's style any day. Now, I already have my own contract drawn up without the unhelpful death sentences within, so if you would be so kind as to sign?"

Harry tossed the sealed contract he had been carrying at Lord Greengrass. Harry laughed when the man was surprised at the fact that Harry had one already prepared, and that it was shockingly similar to the original. Harry commented on that, " You look a little surprised at the similarities. You might say they were written by the same guy."

Damien began to laugh, " Lord Potter, you've got us this time. You are going to be a monster in the Wizengamot. I'll sign, if only because I know you will not hesitate to use methods to bring down those that oppose you."

Just like that, Harold James Potter became engaged to two women at once. But he still had a problem to deal with. He just hoped that Damien was right. He hoped he would be a monster in the Wizengamot.

A/N: The idea for Harry to rebel against a censure vote, and instead remove the Gryffindor House from the Gryffindor Tower came from a review I saw on another story.


	8. Chapter 8 Fading Dust

Chapter 7 Fading Dust in the Wind

A/N: This is the Last Chapter that Harry Spends at Hogwarts as a student at any rate! Not long from now, there will be an instance to allow Harry to come back for the Triwizard Tournament, and see exactly how the cookie has crumbled so to speak. After that, it will be onward to America.

For anyone keeping track, I have a small list of things that need to be either explained, fixed, finished, etc. In the chapter after this, you will learn the fate of Sirius Black, and why I brought him here if not to just sit on his ass. After that, you will be treated to Harry Going Around the World! Well, to Romania, and then into the Ural Mountains searching for the Oldest Vampire.

_" Today is the day I go before the Wizengamot, so I certainly hope my political Bloc is strong enough to power ball Josh Bell into dropping his charges. If he doesn't, then I guess we are going to court, and I have no mercy in the court system. Anyway, Sirius informed me that he and Narcissa were able to get in contact with some of the not so loyal Death Eater families like the Crabbes and the Goyles. Apparently, they are interested in breaking from the Dark Lord, who is not pleased, but also realizes that he has to stand by and watch on the sidelines in this one. More to add I guess. Ah, and Lucy says he has gathered enough crooked votes to out vote me in the Wizengamot. Interesting."_

Harry entered the Wizengamot Chambers, and took up his seat. He heard slight hissing from a certain section of the Courts, no doubt they were Malfoy's old allies. The Potter Bloc consisted of nine Founder votes, thirty Potter Votes, ten votes from the Peverells, and the ten of the Bells that were part of the contract. His allies were the Malfoys, who controlled roughly fifty votes through hook and crook, the Greengrasses, who controlled seven votes, the Longbottoms who controlled fifteen, and the Blacks, who controlled nineteen. All told, it was enough to constitute a majority, but not for a Super Majority, I.e. Two thirds majority.

Harry was significantly disappointed when he learned from Neville that House Longbottom might be swayed from his side. They were an integral part of the plan, and he couldn't afford to lose any more votes as was. Not to mention that it would be horrible in the public eye if the Potters' oldest allies suddenly deserted them. Harry had to keep Josh Bell from slandering him, and getting his allies in a moral battle. Harry knew that was the one thing he couldn't let happen. There were more Dark Siders than Light Siders, and not all of the Light followed Harry. Not all the Dark followed him either. Dumbledore's stance would play a huge part.

Harry had doubts that Dumbledore would go against Harry, after all, he was his Golden Boy, even if their relationship was less than brilliant. Dumbledore approached the podium, smiled at Harry, and announced, " I call to session this emergency meeting of the Wizengamot! In the case of Joshua Siegfried Bell VS Harold James Potter Peverell Gryffindor Ravenclaw Anderson. Let us begin. Do either sides have arguments to make?"

Naturally, the prosecution got to start first. Josh Bell went on and on about how Harry had kidnapped Katie, and forced her to sign an illegal Marriage contract. But he conveniently left out several key parts, causing Harry to object, and filling in the details. He then demanded a truth oath before each testimony. Harry conveniently left out that the sworn truth oath would contain special compulsion charms to tell the truth. If the person didn't, then they would be ejected from the seat and arrested for Obstruction of Justice and Purjury.

Harry's first strike came when he called Angelina Johnson to the stand. Knowing well that she had to tell the truth, he forced her to divulge the exact amount she had been paid to spy on a girl who's birthday should have had her in Angelina's year, but was too young to be in that year. Harry noted that the amount wasn't a high total, only about one hundred thousand galleons between the two, but it was saddening to know that two students from fairly wealthy Pureblood ( Angelina) or Muggle ( Alicia) families would take money to perform the act of spying.

The next witness was Leanne Patterson, who confessed that she had no idea what the hell was going on. Strike two against Josh Bell. Harry's second witness was his Goblin manager Griphook. Griphook told in almost disgusting detail exactly what had happened, while not exactly revealing where they had been. The final stroke was when both Harry and Griphook corroborated their own testimonies by stating that Josh Bell had attempted to use an Unforgivable Curse on Katie in an attempt to reclaim the seats he was about to lose, and gain the money.

The Wizengamot voted quickly, and found Harry not Guilty, but voted to find Lord Bell most guilty. Next came the Damning Evidence part of Bell's trial. Many houses, including the representatives of the Lovegoods, the Mcdonalds, revealed many crimes against their houses going all the way back to when Lord Bell's family had first arrived in Britain three generations ago. Frankly, it surprised Harry how many houses, even Light sided, that Lucy had drug up.

By far the most interesting testimony came from the Weasleys, whose family head held one honorary seat. To Harry's immense surprise, it was not Ron's dad, Arthur, who was the head of the Weasley family. It was a rather intimidating looking man named Percival who was Arthur's brother, no doubt he was Percy's namesake. The man was not a ginger like most Weasley's, instead, he had raven's hair like Harry's. He had freckles like the typical Weasley, and he was short tempered, but he had much more control than the Weasleys Harry had known.

Percival talked in great detail of how Wilhelm Leibniz Hohenzollern had cheated his family out of thousands of galleons in a rigged duel. He spoke of how the bet had also stunted the magical growth of all Weasley's born since. He also spoke of how fifteen of the Bell seats were actually Weasley seats secured in that rigged contest. Since the contest occurred on Goblin Territory, the life of the current Lord would now have to face Treason Charges in the Goblin courts as well. Harry smiled most evilly at Percival's testimony. This was good, very good. Griphook spoke at length at how the penalty for Treason was death to the Goblins.

Now, Harry and Director Dirkslash presented the case for Josh's ill legitimate son, Oliver Wood, to take up the family crest. The Wizengamot quickly ordered a blood test, and found that their claims were founded.

Joshua Siegfried Bell was arrested that day, and turned over to the Goblins for a very painful death. Oliver Wood Bell was sworn in as the new Lord Bell, and his first act was to execute the Marriage Contract between Lord Potter and Katie. The ceremony went well, and not long afterward, Harry found himself in a meeting with Lord Weasley.

" Hail Lord Potter. My name is Percival Galahad Weasley. My father was the one who lost all our seats."

Harry smiled, " I would most enjoy giving you back your seats, but you must swear allegiance to House Potter."

So Lord Weasley immediately swore a powerful oath to remain loyal to House Potter, and regained the seats and money lost by the Weasleys over the years. However, that oath would only apply to his side of the Family. As Lord Weasley so nicely put, " I don't want my good-for-nothing-but-the cowshit-on my boots, nephew getting anything. Those stupid bastards sold everything off to fund a war that they shouldn't have even been in. If I had my own son, I would banish them from the family. They shame us so greatly. I STILL can't believe he married that whore of the Prewitts."

Harry quipped, " He wouldn't be the first husband that was brewed out of a cauldron. By the way, I have absolutely no intentions of marrying Ginny, so you won't be seeing a Marriage Contract from Lord Potter anytime soon."

Lord Weasley's smile grew wider at that comment, " Good. Any daughter born to the Prewitt Whore is bound to be a Whore herself. From what I've heard, she gets around. Maybe not sex yet, but I definitely know she will not be a virgin by age fourteen. I know we have magical STD cures, but I would advise you to stay away from her, because Prewitt Whore can brew Love Potions like no one else."

` Harry smirked, " Not to mention that Ginny might end up with a strain that is immune to the cure?"

Lord Weasley shook his hand, " Good to know that there are magicals who pay attention to the Muggle World. I hate my brother, I really do. He has no drive, and he spends all that time wallowing around in Muggle Trash that anyone could find. What he should be researching is how Muggles are able to come up with these awesome weapons, and how they come up with cures for diseases that Magicals don't know how to cure. You know, something useful. But no! He has to be the typical Weasley filth that wallows around in the pit of mud we dug ourselves. The money you secured us will help greatly, but I'm afraid that we still owe some debts."

Harry smiled, smelling potential blackmail material, " Of course, Lord Weasley, it was my pleasure. I would have you know that I have small love for your brother's side of the family. I know for a fact that he was on Dumbledore's payroll to try and get his youngest son to befriend me."

Lord Weasley's eyes went a little wide, but then turned into an evil scowl, " Good. Thank you, Harry. You have just given me the authorization I need to cast them out. Now, I need to go find some fertility potions so I can get to work on that family I've always wanted. Farewell!"

With that, Harry was left to his own devices by the spiteful Lord Weasley. He had no intention of consummating his now only three hour old marriage just yet, but he had just let Katie go off to purchase some new clothes after he had given her the ring traditionally given to the Lady Potter.

Harry had met with Lucius shortly thereafter, who assured him that he could control the Wizengamot while Harry went back to school. When he reached the school he gave Daphne an emerald ring with the Peverell insignia on it, to indicate that her parents had indeed accepted his contract. Harry's year finished quite quietly compared to the way it had been going.

( Headmaster's Office, Mid Summer)

" Do we have the incriminating evidence against Lord Potter, Severus?"

Snape sneered, " Yes. The boy made a foolish mistake when he removed my Dark Mark. Now, I can reveal that he has the Dark Lord in his mind. He often seems to be talking to himself, which I imagine is when he is speaking with the Dark Lord over something. Add to it that there are many things that I know for a fact that he couldn't have learned without the Dark Lord's help. The fact that he and Lucius are working together will only reinforce that Potter has joined the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore flashed his eye twinkle at Snape, " Good. We must move quickly, and with great stealth. No doubt, Lord Potter has prepared for such a catastrophe. We must strike him in a way that will make him come clean, and force him out. Have you planted the evidence against Mrs. Potter?"

Snape sneered, " Of course, I changed the oaths to look like Katie put the Imperious on Oliver Wood, forcing him to help Potter. In fact, that little tidbit should be reaching Madame Bones, right about now…"

On cue, the Headmaster's Floo flared and an angry Madame Bones emerged, " What is this about Lady Potter using the Imperious Curse?"

Snape sneered, " All the evidence points to that Potter goaded her into doing it. He is after all, an attention seeking bastard like his father. I have on the highest authority, that Potter is going Dark. He is harboring the Dark Lord in his mind."

Madame Bones paled, and then shouted, " That is preposterous! Granted, the boy has made some power moves I don't even think Dumbledore, my apologies Headmaster, would try. But Dark? I don't think so."

Snape hissed out, " I have the memories to prove it. When he walked into my office after his exam, I was overcome with a compulsion to bow before him. That only happens around the Dark Lord. Other Death Eaters are following Potter as well. Lucius? The Crabbes and Goyles?"

While Bones was rounding on Snape, Dumbledore cast a silent Imperious with the Death Wand. He commanded Madame Bones to arrest both Potter and Katie.

(Katie)

Katie had been at the Leaky Cauldron, getting ready to go to Diagon Alley when they found her. A tall, dark skinned, bald Auror shouted, " Katherine Potter, you are under arrest for the use of a Unforgivable Curse. Do not resist!"

With one word, her world went black.

( Harry)

Harry was in Flourish and Blotts when the Aurors came for him. He drew his staff, and wheeled around, ready to strike the squad of Aurors. A tall woman with pink hair smiled at him, " Wotcher Lord Potter. Harold James Potter et al are hearby placed under arrest for a variety of…"

She didn't finish her statement, as Harry incapacitated her and three other Aurors with a simple AOE Stunner. He muttered, " Crisis,", and disappeared. He reappeared in Gringotts, where the Goblins immediately performed a lockdown, freezing all accounts save his own. With certain keywords, the Goblins arranged for him to escape. They crafted a fake identity, named Augustus Lucius Grant. The Goblins ordered him to go to Romania, there he could find sanctuary among the magical Creatures there.

Harry pressed the button on the Goblin Portkey, realizing that his political power had just dissolved like dust fading in the wind.

A/N: Next up, Harry meets Vampires!

1. Percival Galahad Weasley will be called P.G. Weasley for the most part, to avoid confusion with Percy. He's kind of the Weasley version of Harry.

2. Yes, I sent Tonks after Harry.

3. Yes, Katie is going to Azkaban. For fifteen years.

4. Thank you to Elsa-didlittle, or something like that, for reviewing about the Two Year Clause in the Contracts and giving me the idea to move up Harry's Exile to ruin his marriages.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Romania

A/N: No Journal Entry this time.

Harry woke up in the Romanian Gringotts, almost not realizing where he was. The Goblins looked the same, but the architecture was a lot different. It was much darker, and much of the stone was jet black. The Director that bank, predictably named Impaler, called over to him. Harry clicked on the side of his neck, activating a Goblin enhancer to translate Romanian for him, " Good Evening, Lord Director Impaler, My name is Harold James Potter."

The Goblin smiled, " Lord Potter, we have been prepared for your arrival. Press your hand on this stone right here, and enter the Character Modification Interface."

Harry pressed his hand on the large, controller like stone that had a giant X in the middle that had a circle surrounding it. Impaler intoned, " Use the joysticks to cycle through your appearance. We highly recommend changing all your features into something else. Feel free to model yourself after anyone or anything you so choose."

Harry cycled through, choosing to keep his hair, but make it much longer. He chose to hide the scar, of course, but gave himself a long diagonal scar that looped over his eyes. He changed his eyes to cloudy grey. Impaler smiled, " Lord Potter, or as we shall have to call you, Mr. Grant, we will need your wand. It must be implanted into a sword for you to use."

" Implanted into a sword?"

Impaler explained, " It is how wizards can channel magic though swords. You will need it for intimidation purposes. Here in Romania, things are much more likely to try and kill you than in Magical Britain. Muggles are not afraid of us here, and they will not hesitate to try and kill you."

" I thought Romania was the only place that had more magicals than muggles?"

" Indeed, but that doesn't keep the Muggles from trying to kill us, and that includes magical creatures. Your staff will suffice for the first task at hand. You need to go to the Castle in the middle of the Tryon Dragon Preserve."

Harry perked up, " Tryon Preserve? Isn't that the preserve Charlie Weasley works at?"

" One and the same. I would highly advise caution around the preserve. You do look rather American, but you will be given the Romanian Accent so as to not raise attention. Please note that only Goblins and the Vampires you will be going to will be able see who you really are right now. I would highly recommend not telling anyone else that you are Lord Potter. The Britain Ministry of Magic issued a warrant for your arrest today, as well as announced that Lady Potter had been arrested. Sirius Black is also on the run, a new warrant was issued for him as well. If you can find him, he may prove a powerful ally, given that you currently can only access the material that was placed in Substitute Vaults prior to the Ministry forcing its way in. All other possessions are frozen and cannot be touched. It was the only way to keep them from seizing all assets. We also received a notice that Lord Greengrass' Marriage Contract for his daughter to you was overturned by the Wizengamot, but for some reason, the ring cannot be removed, nor can he open negotiations for another suitor. Particular reason?"

Harry smiled, " Good. I put special clauses in all the contracts I negotiated that they could not be completely nullified. I did the same with Katie's to cover any and all possibility that the contract be negated prior to us actually getting married."

Impaler patted Harry on the shoulders, " You've learned well, young Potter. Future English Director Ragnok would like to speak with you, by the way.r"

Sure enough, Harry was led to the Time Chamber of the Romanian Gringotts, and there was the Ragnok he had gotten to know back before the Veil. Future Ragnok said, "Looks like you got yourself into some trouble again there Lord Potter."

" You don't say,", Harry said sarcastically. Ragnok laughed, " Of course I do! I'm here to help. I have some contacts you need to see,", he pulled out some papers, " This is a contact for some guy named Azurial Crystallux. He is a peerless warrior mage who lives somewhere in America. The next one is for Eric Costos, a Vampire Lord of great power who can put you in contact with Antarkus, the First Vampire. Eric lives in the castle in the Tryon Preserve, so I would recommend going to him first. By the way, nice hair."

Harry flipped his long, black hair, " Thanks."

Harry pulled out his staff, the blood diamond flickering in the shadowy darkness by the light of despondent looking torches. Ragnok showed him where to leave his wand, and told him, " Be careful around Eric. He is an American Vampire from the Deep South. They aren't exactly known for being nice to travelers."

Harry nodded, " Good, I'll keep that in mind. I guess that means I should keep my temper in check?"

Ragnok nodded. Harry bade him farewell, and walked out into the darkness of Romania. From what he could see, the Romanian version of Diagon Alley was a lot like Knockturn Alley back in Britain. Very dark and damp, creatures like hags dotting the alleyways. Hell, there were clearly some people who were werewolves running around. Vampires hung around as well. Harry felt the need to get the hell out of there in a hurry.

He quickly found what was the Entrance to the magical settlement, only to discover that it wasn't a pure magical establishment. This was actually the Romanian city of Bucharest. Muggles walked side by side with Vampires and Werewolves. Wizards performing magic tricks to earn money on the streets. Harry thought, _I would rather live here than in Britain. All that Statute of Secrecy bull shit. That got me fucking expelled in my old time._

"_Umbridge right?"_

_ " Exactly, and then we had that whore as a fucking teacher too. That was the worst part. To think the entire thing was a fucking Ministry CYA is what really pissed me off."_

_ " Almost wish I hadn't tried to steal the stone. I would much rather live in that time."_

_ " Woo for you."_

Harry found his way to a map station, and bought a map to take him to the Tryon Preserve, which was a national forest preservation. Eric's castle was right in the middle of the preserve, so it wasn't going to be easy reaching it, given that there would be dragons all around. He had dealt with a Hungarian Horntail in his previous time, but he wasn't sure he could handle more than one of any type of dragon. So with a swish of his staff, and a small incantation, he teleported off. Meanwhile, his fate was being sealed in a kangaroo court in Britain.

(Wizengamot)

Sirius watched in anger as the Wizengamot pretty much overrode all the evidence that suggested otherwise. As Lucy Malfoy said, " Fucking Gryffindors one and all. Rushing headlong for justice when they have no idea what was going on."

Dumbledore read off the verdict, " In the case of the Ministry VS Harold James Potter, we, the members of the voting Jury find Harold James Potter Guilty in all charges, including the use of Dark Arts, Unforgivables, and in numerous cases of extortion and coercion. The Wizengamot has voted to uphold the conviction. The sentence is Execution by any means necessary. From this day onward, Harold James Potter is a wanted criminal in every country that follows the International Treaty of 720 CE, which outlines that Extradition is required in the example of a fugitive. The only countries who do not comply are Sweden and Romania. Good day to you sirs and madams, this emergency meeting of the Wizengamot is hear by adjourned."

Even Lucius was a little stunned by the extremes of the sentence. This was something both he and Sirius would expect from Voldemort, and not that "Muggle-Loving Fool" Dumbledore. They both expected that Dumbledore would at least get it commuted to Life in Prison. But it didn't happen. Sirius consulted the Allies of Potter, as they were being called, " Well, we just lost Harry. If he shows up, anyone who sees him is authorized to toss an Avada Kedavra at him. The Goblins were most displeased by the verdict. They've already sent out Howlers to all the Wizengamot members that voted guilty threatening rebellion. But unlike Harry, we don't have a secret alliance with the Goblins. What do we do?"

P.G. Weasley answered, " We don't give up on the boy. He's a feisty one, and from what I've heard from Lord Greengrass, he found a way to make his Marriage Contract permanent, even if it were to be negated by the Wizengamot, like it was. He has cunning and guile out the ass. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't hanging around in Romania trying to get Vampires for allies now. Lord knows, he needs more political influence, as well as battle troops if he can't get a Diplomatic coup. We must begin to prepare NOW. I suggest we come up with some sort of group like Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix."

Sirius smiled, " Yeah, that would throw Dumbledore nuts. How about the Black Phoenix Guard?"

Lucius laughed, " Dear cousin in law, as much as I like it, I have to say that is pretty evident who would be in it. After all, it is no secret that we are all Potter supporters. We need something that some would confuse with Dumbledore's order, and yet something that doesn't completely give us away. Royal Phoenix Guard?"

P.G Weasley added, " Getting better for certain, but Royal Phoenixes are black and gold. That would still be too evident. Order of the Ice Phoenixes?"

Lucy exclaimed, " Perfect. I'll get on making the emblem immediately, as well as ways to contact each other, and ways of putting it in the sky when we kill people."

P.G smiled, " Can we start with that muggle fool of a brother of mine Arthur? I've been looking for a reason to kill him for years, and my wife finally had a magical son after one squib and three daughters. His side of the family disgraces the Weasley name, and believe me, that's hard to do."

Lucy looked perplexed at this statement, whether it was an intelligent Weasley with money, or the fact that it was a Weasley talking about Pruning the Family Tree. Sirius cut in, " Yeah, right about that. Sorry P.G, but the Weasley Clan has been disgracing Magical Britain for the last millennium. You're the only one that has any sense, any drive, any intelligence, etc. I mean, Arthur's life goal is to understand how airplanes work! Just go to the goddamn library and pick up a book on Aeronautics! It'll tell you everything you need to know."

P.G. laughed immensely at that. Lucy took command again, " Well, as we know, my wife is as good a politician as Lord Potter was, so we can leave all of our political affairs to her. Anyone we need to get in this order?"

Sirius suggested, " Any of the neutral families will due. Except House Greengrass of course. Damien was very, very, _very_ pissed that he couldn't find a way to undo Daphne's marriage contract, even after the Wizengamot negated it. I imagine that he will not be a Potter ally when Harry returns."

P.G broke in, " You sure it isn't 'If?'"

Sirius answered, " I know Harry better than anyone here does. And I know that he won't give up, no matter what happens. However, I don't have any clue when he will get back. Just that he will, and there will be hell to pay. I just hope I live to see it."

Lucy asked, " What do you mean Black?"

" I have a special Neural condition that causes all the nerves in my body to slowly degenerate. I've already lived to be twice the age they thought I would. There is no magical or muggle cure. My time in Azkaban compounded that. Harry confided that the only reason he got me out of Azkaban was so that he could avoid the fiasco that got him sent here. Granted, he still cares for me as his Godfather, but he also knows that even though if I didn't die back in the Veil, that I still only had a few months to live. I lost feeling in my penis. You have no idea how bad life is when you can't get a hard on, no matter how hard you try. Anyway, I saw the docs at , and they say that within three years, the core nerves will start to degenerate, and not long after that I won't be able to move. In about four years, my heart will stop because the nerves controlling it will have degenerated too far to allow function. I've already contacted Remus, and he has the Will set up so that Harry will inherit everything. But if you've ever wondered why I couldn't ever get a girl pregnant despite all those girls I bedded, let's just say that one of the first functions I lost was ejaculation."

P.G whistled, " Damn Black, and here I always thought it was because you had designed some sort of failsafe Contraceptive Charm. Lord knows, the Blacks got more secrets than that fool Josh Bell. Luckily he's already been given the Kiss, and Oliver Wood is now head of that house. I bid thee farewell now, I need to get some things straightened out."

With that, the trio of lords split up to go start digging up allies. Sirius drafted a letter to Gringotts for them to send to Harry whatever his alias or misnomer may be.

(Tryon Dragon Preserve)

Eric's castle couldn't be more obvious if the man had tried to make it obvious. It was very clearly set up on the tallest ridge in the preserve, and clearly visible to anyone who came to the Preserve. Legend had it was that it was originally one of Vlad Dracul's many fortresses against the Turks. Infiltrating it would be easy if it weren't for the Vampires and Dragons guarding it. But he had experience with dragons, and it would work for him to distract them. He had heard that Vamps had incredible speed and strength. Time to find out if they had Moody's Vigilance.

(Tryon Castle)

Two Vampires stood vigilant over the gates. One's name was Bill, the other was Hankins. Funny enough both were American Vampires, though Hankins had been born in Romania when he had been human. Bill had been turned during the Civil War and Hankins had been turned by an Asian Vamp when he ambushed him after an Engineering Class. Bill was jerked to attention by the sound of an Apparation. He whispered in a tone only Vamps could hear, " I think someone is here."

Suddenly, a wizard wielding a staff and a blade conjured of pure energy appeared directly on top of them, he hit Hankins with what looked like a specially modified stunner to affect Vampires. Bill hissed, baring his fangs. He lurched at full speed at the wizard, who simply vanished out of existence. Bill stood looking like an idiot for a moment, when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see the butt end of a staff being jammed down his throat.

(Harry)

" Well, that was simple."

Harry dusted himself off, willed the gates open, and walked right into what Vampires considered their Mordor. Several more ambushed him, but he used his special Dimension spell to rift-walk away from them. They stood and looked at him for a moment, when a female shouted, " Harold James Potter?"

" The one and only."

She beckoned, " Please, follow me."

Harry followed her into what looked like a mix of a bar and some sort of orgy palace. The Vampire led him to a serious looking Vampire with a very bad disposition, and steely blonde hair. He had a bad case of five o'clock shadow for a beard, and he looked distinctly like someone from Louisiana. He spoke with measured tones, " Good night, Lord Potter. We have known you would come for us shortly. You need our help."

Harry smiled, " Indeed I do. What do you want?"

He answered with a mocking sneer, " Your blood."

Harry frowned, " Besides that."

" My name is Eric Costos. You must be Harry Potter."

Harry smirked, and bowed, " The one and only, Lord Archon Costos."

The Vampire Lord shook his golden blonde hair, " It has been awhile since someone has called me an Archon. I must say, it is a refreshing reminder that I am one of the most powerful Vampires in the world."

" To humans, flattery is the most excellent form of advancing one's agenda. Same with the Vampires?"

Eric sneered, " Oh, certainly not. To us, flattery is a mockery. What use is the praise of the living to those who are dead?"

" Yet praise is the gold mine from which valuable information can be mined."

Eric snorted, " I'm guessing the Goblins taught you that. Well done, and welcome to my domain. We keep the humans away, and they stay away, except you. Naturally, you wouldn't have entered this room if we hadn't allowed it. Though I must say, nice work on those fools outside. But no true vampire would allow himself to be taken off guard like Edward Cullen."

Apparently, that was an inside joke among Vampires, because they all started laughing quite loudly at the mentioning of the name Edward Cullen. The vampiress who had guided him snorted, " Disgrace to vampires, that one is."

Eric announced, " Anyway, we have work to do. In order for you to have an alliance with the Vampires, you must reach Antarkus, the First Vampire. Now, he lives deep within Ural Mountains, under the protection of a fell sorceress named Baba Yaga. In order to reach her, you must go to Durmstrang Institute and consult one named Viktor Krum. His family knows the way to the Valley Of The Damned. Be warned, mortal, that Baba Yaga and her lieutenants are more powerful than any wizard in the last millennium. Defeat her, and you will have proven yourself worthy of the First One's attentions."

Harry asked, " But where is Durmstrang Institute?"

Eric's smile twisted, " My boy, I can't tell you everything, but you would do well to remember the Devil's Son's Layer lies on the mountains, with the bones of thousands and a forest of corpses. You will have to go it your own from here on out. Farewell my boy."

Harry bowed his head, and was guided out by the same Vampiress who guided him into the throne room. She was quite chatty, " Mr. Potter, my name is Rivalin, I was turned on my birthday on October 31, 1981."

Harry dejectedly muttered, " Yeah, the same day I changed the world."

She whispered, " Don't be so down trodden my boy. Let's see, I was seventeen when I was turned. You, now you do not look like the fourteen year old you say you are. You act like someone who is trying to avoid your fate. Why is this?"

"Well, let us see. I was forced from Britain when the Aurors came after me. Let's hope that's the fate I was running from."

_" She is obviously coming on to you Potter. I hear Vampires never come down from the high of sex."_

_ " Thanks Tom."_

" Your mind partner is right you know. I could give you, a going away present if you would."

_" Careful Potter. The Vampire is a Virgin. I take it you know how people are turned right?"_

_ " Of course I know, they have to ingest the Vampire's blood."_

_ " Not entirely true, it can enter the body in 'other' places."_

Harry looked very thoughtful, before respectfully turning down the Vampire. She was rather depressed, but Harry didn't trust himself to keep the Vamp blood out of his body. He heard that with proper preparation, Vampire Blood could act as a powerful, if addictive, aphrodisiac. But unrefined, it was the way Vamps spread.

Harry set out that night for the nearest city to stock up on supplies, and to ask for some directions.

A/N: Durmstrang's location is never exactly revealed in canon, but Eric's hint should reveal that I am using Vlad Dracula's ( Also known as Vlad the Impaler, because Dracula means Son of the Devil in Romanian) fortress as the location.


	10. Chapter 10 Nightshade Forests

Chapter 8 Nightshade Forests

A/N: Fare warning. Be prepared for my most unrealistic plot twist yet coming up here in this chapter.

Review Response: For anyone wondering about my mentioning of memes, one of Harry's contacts from the last chapter, Azurial Crystallux is a time traveler, so has knowledge of times he shouldn't. He'll also be the only contact who actively remembers meeting Harry the first time.

Harry Potter was either very skilled, or very lucky. Igor Karkaroff couldn't exactly decide which. Maybe he was both? That begged a different point, he could sense the Dark Lord somewhere near the kid. It was the only way he could tell that this Mr. Grant wasn't who he said he was. Viktor Krum was a dour, rather heavy set for a Seeker, man, who looked like he could cool off a Caligula style orgy just by walking through the door. Harry wasn't intimidated at all by the threatening looks he was receiving from the Durmstrang Staff, which was undoubtedly pissed that he had walked in on them getting ready for what the students were calling the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Finally, when the glares were burning hotter than a blacksmith's fire, Harry just shouted, " Karkaroff! Tell your teachers to cool the fuck off, or they will find out exactly how easy it was for me to break through your wards!"

Unfortunately, before Karkaroff could answer, a letter appeared on the desk between them. Karkaroff read off, " It is for you, Mr. Grant."

Harry slit the letter open, and only barely managed to keep himself composed.

"_To the Lord of the Ice,_

_ This is Padfoot, I come to tell you that everything is in order. I'm afraid, old friend, that my time is coming quick. My arms aren't moving like they used to, and it takes everything I've got to get up for my morning constitution. As you know, Necrosis runs in my family, so I beg you please be careful about marrying someone too closely related to me. Even if it isn't an active gene, I urge you to avoid families such as the Malfoy's (luckily, they have not daughters). They may still carry it, and to my knowledge, the gene only shows itself in males. _

_ Secondly, I would like to inform you that I have given the order to kill on sight should it become necessary. White Cloak is really stepping up patrols, and he has the Big Fudge in his pockets. Slimy Git is more Batty than usual. Cup is Crucio. Marauder Out! _

_ Padfoot"_

Harry quickly deciphered the code. So Snape and Dumbledore were behind the whole thing, and Fudge bought into it without a second thought. Typical. Oh, and Sirius was dying of a familial condition known as Necrosis. It was a hereditary disease that had afflicted the Lords of Black ever since the family came into existence. Considering that the Blacks could trace their history all the way back to Dennis, son of Roland, Prince of an Unknown Land and brother of Peter, it was shocking that not a single Lord Black had ever lived past age forty.

Sirius had discovered the disease, which his pureblood parents thought was a curse. Sirius had gotten concerned one day when Isis Miyashi ( his time's version of Cho Chang) naked couldn't get his dick to harden for ten full minutes. Sirius was furious, because by then, she was not interested in the sins of the flesh, more of trying to avoid trouble. So he went looking around to see what the hell was wrong. Finally, he decided to go to a Muggle Doctor, and they ran some tests on him. They revealed the fatal disease, and that he was likely to pass it on to whatever child he had. It was the number one reason that Sirius never wanted children of his own.

Harry shook it off for now, avoiding Viktor's question of his feelings with the typical answer. They couldn't know who it was they were really dealing with. Suddenly, Karkaroff attacked. Harry flittered out of existence, and reappeared directly behind Karkaroff, slamming the Blood Diamond of his staff into Karkaroff's neck. Blood spurted everywhere as the former Death Eater tried to stop the bleeding, but wounds inflicted by a Blood Gemstone, much less a diamond, couldn't be healed by magic. Within seconds, Igor was dead.

At first, the hall was silent. Then, it erupted in kind of a magical fiesta. Helloween was playing on the loudspeakers, Krum was shooting fireworks out of his wand, and some of the professors were taking indecent civil liberties with each other, some students doing it with them. Harry muttered, " What just happened?"

Krum shouted, " You just killed the Headmaster! This is the best day of my life here at Durmstrang!"

Harry's jaw dropped as Tom entered his two cents in, " _Traitor deserved it. You should have made him suffer."_

Krum suddenly sobered, " Hey, we do kind of need a headmaster of the Tri-Wizard cup. Want to help, Mr. Grant?"

Harry was struck off guard, " Eh, sure. Why not? But I need a favor. How long until the students are needed for the Cup?"

" Five Months. Durmstrang semester start early compared to the English."

Harry nodded, " Good. Are you familiar with the Valley of the Damned?"

Krum immediately paled, but answered, " Of course, in this valley lays the residence of Baba Yaga, Mistress of the Druidic Shadows."

" Also known as Domnu, or the Creeping Darkness, I know. I need to get there."

Krum hesitated, " I will take you to the Forests of the Nightshade, from there, you are on your own."

( Nightshade Forests)

_"Keep your wits about you, Potter. You have absolutely no idea what the fuck is in this forest."_

_ " Thanks Tom."_

Harry kept his overpowered Lumos spell going to light his path. _ TIme to be King,_ he thought as he trudged through the woods. He could see creatures in the darkness, always just outside of his vision, but he remembered the advice that Viktor had given him. NEVER STRAY FROM THE PATH!

Harry had no intent to stray from the path, but he had a feeling that he would need to in order to accomplish his objective. His instincts told him that one of the Four Pillars, Baba Yaga's generals, was in the forest, and he had to be defeated. Yaga had four generals, each named after a color of the Arthurian Knights. The weakest was the Blue Knight, and the most powerful was the Black Knight.

Harry saw a flash of Green in the darkness, and heard a hiss, /_You are not welcome, human/_

_ / It is not your place to decide who is, and who isn't welcome./_

_ /The Mistress will have your head./_

A giant snake easily triple the size of the Basilisk he had slain in Second Year came slithering out of the woods. It wasn't a Basilisk, it was one of the Great Wyrms. They were known for their viciousness, and cunning. Harry slammed his staff into the ground, erecting a shield between the two. The Wyrm lurched out, and struck the barrier, electrocuting itself, but shortly after, it reared its ugly head again.

Harry cursed as he leapt aside from the attack. The giant creature continued to follow him as he launched lances of lightning at his enemy whilst on the run. The Creature seemed to be affected by the element of lightning more so than others, so Harry kept raining storms of energy down upon it, while keeping his distance. Suddenly, he noticed that the Creature had forced him into the shadow of some castle that was well off the path.

Harry lashed out with a more ferocious attack than before, a hailstorm complete with lightning and ice. The Wyrm hissed at him, /I've done my job. Good luck with the Green Knight/

Harry watched in disbelief as the giant snake slithered off into the darkness. Harry turned back towards the castle. It was forbidding certainly, and it apparently had one of the Knights within. Harry pushed the gates open, looking, searching, trying to keep all the corners in his eyes at once. In the not so far distance, a wolf howled.

Harry turned instantly in the direction of the wolf. It came slinking out of the shadows. Not only was it huge, for a wolf, it was also green. The same green as his eyes. The wolf turned into a human. Harry almost dropped his staff. Tom put it quite nicely, "_WHAT THE FUCK?"_

" Hello Harry. I bet you never thought to see your mother again did you?"

Harry almost passed out. His own mother was facing him! He sputtered out, " Impossible, you're dead. Voldemort killed you."

" But he didn't kill my soul, and the Great Lady has given me a new body to play with."

Harry readied his staff, almost wishing he had his wand before remembering that the Goblins were forging it into a sword, " I don't care what illusion this is, but you can tell Baba Yaga that this will not go unpunished!"

" Dear Harry, my only son, do you honestly believe that you can defeat the Great Lady? It will only get you killed."

Harry stared down the red haired woman he had only ever seen in his dreams and pictures, " I don't think so."

" Many others have thought so as well. Would you throw your life away so hastily? One that I gave mine for?"

Harry snorted, " If anything, you are nothing more than an illusion."

"_No she isn't."_

_ " What?"_

_ " Yaga is a powerful sorceress who's powers surpass even yours, Harry. She has access to spells so evil and foul that even I wouldn't consider. Does that tell you something? She knew you were coming. But I think I know the spell that brings a soul from the Firmaments, and forces it back into being. Fight! Fight your own mother! Fight her like she was me! Fight her until I can find a counter in my own knowledge!"_

Harry took Tom's words to heart. He fired back, firing a lancing storm of electricity at his own mother, who mocked him like Bellatrix Lestrange, " Oh, so my son wants to play now?"

Harry roared in anger, unleashing a flare at her. He conjured barriers to stop the utterly strange magic she was firing at him. He rolled around trying to avoid the black fire. Harry could feel Tom ripping through his mind looking for a spell. Harry rolled aside from another gout of black fire, and launched an orb of mystical energy.

The attack took his enemy off guard, and blasted her back towards the wall. Harry pressed his advantage, shouting, " Fist of Ice!"

A giant fist made of ice manifested at his command, and flew at his mother. Supernatural reflexes allowed her to move away from a crushing blow that would have killed any normal man. Harry began to summon auras to aid him. It had been a while since he had faced an opponent that necessitated the building of his Draining and Chaos Elemental auras. Immediately, his magic was beginning to be taxed in a way he hadn't thought possible. He pulled a blue potion out, and swallowed it in one gulp.

His auras began to suck the magic from the wolves that were being conjured and attacking him. He felt vitality returning to his tired limbs, and he rose to do battle once more.

Suddenly, Fiendfyre began to pound against his barriers. Tom hissed, " _Fiendfyre? Did killing her twist her this much?"_

Harry grunted as his auras were temporarily overloaded, and he had to set them to cooldown. He pushed his barriers out, smothering and extinguishing the Daemon Fire. Killing Curses came next, but for one as powerful as Harry, extinguishing a Killing Curse was simple and easy. His auras came back online, and began to retrieve magical energy from the environment, as well as the waves of wolves that kept attacking him.

He whipped around, three whips of fire lashing out. The whips tore through the layer of wolves between him and his target, and he fired a sword of flame at her. She leapt aside, and shouted a spell he had never heard before. The earth began to shake. Tom hissed, "_Jump fool! Earth Shaker!"_

Harry jumped into the air on Tom's command, and the shockwave blew past him without damage. Harry slammed his staff into the earthen ground, unleashing his own earth shaker. His wave was much larger, and rocks began to fall from the ceiling. His opponent blasted him back with an attack he wasn't ready for, but he immediately rebounded shouting, " _Secare!"_

A wide, ruby red slicing wave of energy flew through the air, slicing all the conjured wolves in half, and beheading his mother. But to his shock, and Tom's, her body simply reformed and began the fight anew. Harry mused in his mind, " _Hurry up Tom! I can't keep this up forever!"_

_ " I'm trying Potter! I know there is an Exorcism spell that sends spirits back to the Firmaments! Stop Holding Back damn you! I don't care if she is your mother, your grandmother, or your fucking sister! Fight to kill!"_

Harry still couldn't summon the true reserves of power he needed to keep up the stalling fight. He was running out of time, and more wolves joined every new wave he destroyed. Even his Auras weren't granting him the power he needed. A constant barrage of hexes, curses, and similar charms were berating his defenses and draining his power swiftly. Finally, he just snapped.

The last barrier on the reserves of power he had stored in his core in the event of a catastrophe broke free. A blaze of emerald light filled the castle, detonating. In the far distance, at Durmstrang, Viktor Krum gazed out of the tallest tower to see the blooming mushroom cloud in the distance. He muttered, " There is still hope for you then, Headmaster Grant."

Harry somehow reeled himself back in, and saw the entire forest had been completely destroyed, and fire was blazing all around him. He grunted from the heat, but expelled it with a burst of water. Harry began to disfigure the battlefield. Somehow, his mother's spirit had survived his Detonation, and was still hurling all sorts of unpleasant attacks at him. He continued to dodge, realizing that his attacks were not doing any damage, not even the ones that were designed to harm spirits. Finally, Tom shouted, " _Dimensional Spirit Rift!"_

Harry hesitated for a moment, leapt aside, rolling in mid-air, shouting, " Dimensional Spirit Rift!"

A giant hole opened in the earth under his mother. She screamed, " You bastard! The Great Lady will make you pay for this!"

" See you in Hell!"

Harry ran up and crushed her fingers, allowing her to fall all the way through. Harry fell backwards as the rift closed, and he was tired. Tom commented, " _Nice job Potter. Not surprised you are tired. Hey look! This entire plain is fading away…."_

_ " The Nightshade Forests are really just a giant illusion filled with the fears of the opponent, though I have no doubt that I really did just face my mother in combat and sent her to hell. Forgive me if I allow myself to be human for a moment, and reflect on that."_

A/N: So Harry fought his mother, survived, and sent her to hell. GroupYZ said to give Harry worthwhile opponents to prove his worth against, and I can say that I will take that mantle easily. But no, he will not be fighting his father.

_Secare: _Latin for " To cut." It is the same word that the math term Secant comes from.


	11. Chapter 11 Valley of the Damned

Chapter 11 The Valley of the Damned

A/N: The Souls drawn upon by the Valley include those who were killed during Harry's Past Life ( before he was sent back after battling Dumbledore). This significantly expands the repertoire of spirits to battle against him, considering he did kill 140 people.

Review Response: A couple of reviews now have told me that I've been a little heavy on the obsessive plot twists. Rest assured, they came at a good time, because I'm running out of ideas, and I needed Harry to go status quo for awhile anyway. The only twist in this chapter is my own form of the Soul Bond. This type of bond is called Star-Crossed.

Harry walked his way into the deep vale in the Ural Mountains not mentioned on any map, if it even existed and wasn't just an illusion like the Forests had been. From what Krum said, this was the Valley of the Damned, a place where all those who died unjustly went to seek their revenge on those who killed them. No doubt Harry would face some people he wouldn't like to see again.

So he descended into the craggy valley, and immediately was set upon by traps and other countermeasures. He flung his hand out to stop a boulder that had come hurdling down the mountain side when his foot suddenly got trapped in a bear-trap that most certainly hadn't been there when he stepped down. The boulder exploded, showering the nearby landscape in pebbles, and Harry bent down to remove the trap, only to have a flaming arrow almost set his hair ablaze.

His head flew up, and he saw an archer, one of the Centaurs, riding towards him. It was one of the ones that had died fighting Grawp when he and Hermione had lured Umbridge into the Forest. Magorian, his name was.

" Harry Potter, you are not welcome in this valley of misery!"

Harry shouted in defiance, " But I heard that misery loves company!"

" You will be judged this day!"

" Bring all you have! I'm ready for this judgment day!"

Harry froze the arrow to Magorian's string, keeping him from reloading. He saw the centaur draw a sword and rush in. Harry shouted, " Secare!"

The slicing red energy slashed Magorian's manish torso from his horse body. The centaur gasped in pain as his top flopped onto the ground. Harry laughed, " I hope that isn't all you fools have."

" Careful what you wish for Potter. The Great Lady will have you, mark my words!"

" My own mother told me that too, and I sent her to hell. Stop being so much like Draco Malfoy."

With that, Magorian's corpse returned to the ether. Harry finally undid the bear trap, healed the gashes it had given him, and continued onward. Finally, he had to stop to brew mana potions. Mana, he found, was a calculable value of how much magic one could cast based upon several key attributes. The most important ones were Willpower, Intelligence, and Magic Power. Since Harry had obscenely high values of all three, he had an obscenely high Mana threshold, compared to others at any rate. Every time he fought, he would gain power based on how hard the battle was. Since his mother was the most challenging opponent he had fought since Dumbledore in his past life, she had yielded quite a bit of EXP.

With Tom's instruction, he had learned how to make Mana Potions, potions that restored magical power instantly, rather than the delayed or indirect actions of potions like Pepper-Up. But the main ingredient, Lyrium, was an elemental only found in rare veins, and only by those who know what to look for. Luckily for Harry, the Goblins were more than generous with their offer of Lyrium. Lyrium was also a dangerous drug, it could be highly addictive if not properly distilled. Unfortunately, the rawer the Lyrium was, the more powerful the potions made from it. Luckily for Harry, he seldom needed the really powerful stuff. Same with Health Potions, which use an elemental called Mysterium and a plant called Elf-Grass.

Harry finished brewing his potions, strapped them to the inside of his vest, and soldiered onward. He felt the unfortunate inkling that someone was following him, and sure enough, when he turned, the forty Death Eaters he had slain stood arrayed against him, led by none of than the Specter Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry shouted, " Just what I need! Death idiots."

Bellatrix shouted, " You will pay for what you did to us, Potter! I don't care if the Dark Lord calls you his chosen or not!"

Tom exclaimed, "_Chosen?"_

" _More of Bella's ranting I suppose."_

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, " My present self may be your ally, but I am your enemy here."

Many of the Death Eaters who were indeed on his side in this time, nodded in consent. Harry drew his staff, and for the first time, felt Tom push a spell in English to his mind without him asking, "_ Word of Power, a spell designed by the White Wizard Mithrandir, also known as Gandalf, who is often regarded as the Purest Light Wizard of all time, even more so than Merlin."_

Harry nodded, before challenging, " Bring all you have! You will need it all and more against me!"

Predictably, they charged him, sending a variety of curses, ranging from Blasting Hexes and Stunners, down to Cruciatus and Killers. Harry absorbed the ones he could into his barrier, and dodged the ones he couldn't. He charged into the throng of them and shouted, " Word of Power!"

He felt his staff raise to the sky, and begin drawing in blue energy. His own body was raised with it, and any spell they used on him was absorbed to power the spell. Finally, his staff smashed down, taking him with it, and expelling a vibrant blue blast of killing energy that consumed all the Death Eaters, and blew them back. Harry smiled, collected himself, dusted himself off, and walked on off toward the East end of the Valley.

As any good RPG player would know, Harry knew his challenges would only get harder as he advance. While in America, he had the chance to play some pretty good RPGs and Platformers, and he found that he couldn't wait for games like Super Mario 64 to come out in this life. Unlike his fellow Wizards, he kept good track of Muggle entertainment, and to his surprise, so did Tom. One of the most disturbing things Tom had ever told him, was that he had gone to an arcade to play some Donkey Kong before going to kill his parents.

Harry found himself navigating through thickets of briars, when he noticed that he was once again being watched. He cautiously worked his way into a clear spot before turning around and looking. He suddenly wished he hadn't. Three Hungarian Horntails were following him at a discreet distance. No doubt they were waiting for him to end up in a location where he couldn't flee.

"_Harry, you can't fight those things. Not all at once at any rate."_

_ " I know Tom. It was hard to take one, I don't know about three."_

Just then, he heard the rustling of wings, " _Potter, we need to get out of the open."_

Harry nodded, and began to run towards the mountains. He looked over his shoulders to see all three taking different angles at him. He heard the familiar _woosh _of flame firing at him. He leapt to the left, narrowly avoiding a jet of flame. Another jet barely overshot him.

Harry felt a blast graze the top of his head, and he ducked to avoid it. He saw a cave entrance coming up, but he was tiring fast. The Dragons were gaining on him. He gritted his teeth, used a spell he found in America while talking to some guy named Phreak, called Ghost. His speed boosted, and he became almost transparent, dashing through the rocks and brush dotting the landscape. The spell was only designed to last about a minute, so he felt it beginning to fade quickly. He jumped forward, sliding into the cave. He fired a quick Blasting Hex on the cave entrance, collapsing it to keep the dragons out.

_" Close one Potter. I can't help but think that this cave was put here on purpose."_

_ " Me as well. We must keep our guard up, that is for certain."_

" Well, hello there Harry. How nice to see you again."

Great. Turning around, Harry saw immediately that he was in trouble. The entire DA was lined up against him, ready for battle. An older Ron Weasley stood at the helm, his bucktoothed beaver of a girl friend, Hermione, stood at his side. Harry jeered, " I guess you two finally hooked up then? Such a shame, I really liked Hermione back then."

Hermione looked like Harry had just smacked her, which he was most likely to do anyway, but beside the point. Ron shouted, " You blew your chance when you led us on that harebrained mission to the Ministry!"

" Oh, so I guess Tommy boy had nothing to do with it then."

Naturally, his statement threw most of them off. Nearly the entire DA was looking at each other, except Ron and Hermione, which was who it was designed for. Ron began to boil, his face turning that magnificent shade of magenta pink that it always did whenever he felt an emotion that wasn't happiness. Hermione decided to take her shot, " If it hadn't been for you, Sirius would have lived, and none of the horrible injuries any of us took would have happened."

Naturally, this just pissed Harry off, but he was a pro at hiding his emotions, and did it once again, " Oh, so who was it that led Umbridge into the forest and left her for dead? Who was the most staunch supporter of all those rebellious things I did? Wait, what's that? She's standing right in front of me isn't she?"

Ron looked like steam was about to come pouring out of his ears, and funnily enough, Hermione looked enough like Ron when she was angry, it wasn't surprising at all that they hooked up. In fact, Harry pointed this out, " You know, I would be worried she was like your long lost cousin, Ronnie. You know, the daughter that your uncle P.G said was kidnapped? I recall that he had black hair like mine, and his wife has cinnamon hair like Hermione's."

Now that he looked hard enough, Hermione really did look like she would be somehow related to P.G, something he had never noticed before. Either way, he struck a nerve with all the Weasley's present. They charged him. They wanted to see death? He obliged them.

( Wizengamot Court Room 11)

Sirius, Lucius, and P.G sat uneasy at Katie Bell's trial. Via some law none of them save Dumbledore had ever heard of, the lawyers of WJMS were prohibited from participating in the trial because it wasn't in the international district. Granted, Martin Cresswell and his boys were pretty good, but they weren't good enough. Anyone with an eye for politics knew immediately that this was meant to be the last nail in the coffin of Harry Potter's attempted coup of Magical Britain. It was Dumbledore's way of telling everyone that this country was his, and that no one else would ever rule it.

Granted, everyone in both power blocs knew that Katie had never had anything to do with any of the political power plays, their consequences and sequential failure, but an example had to be set of what would happen to anyone who defied Dumbledore. To say the girl was taking the guilty verdict quite badly was an understatement.

Even heartless ass Lucius was a little concerned at the breakdown she was having as the Dementors circled her cage. _Of course,_ Sirius thought, _they can do that to a man. _ Dumbledore intoned in an evil, authoritative voice that reeked of triumph, " Katherine Anastasia Potter nee Bell, you have been found guilty of the use of Unforgivable Curses. To this end, the Court has announced the seizure of all material possessions, and a life term of internment in Azkaban, with a minimum of fifteen years. As such, your marriage with Harry Potter is dissolved. Your ring, Ms. Bell."

A deathly whisper rose up, " No."

Dumbledore replied, " You are in no position to refuse the request, Ms. Bell. The ring. Now!"

Sirius watched as she clenched the Potter wedding ring in her hand, absolutely refusing to give it up. P.G commented, " Something is up. The girl is devoted to Potter utterly. Why I must ask?"

Lucius sneered, " I have heard of things such as this. I fear that Katie's life is about to take a very huge turn for the worse if what I think is true."

" What are you thinking about?"

Lucius looked slightly distant during his answer, " They call them Soul Bonds. There are many different types, and I know only a few of them. Let us just say that the one everyone thinks about, a Love Soul bonding, is the rarest type of bonding. I have heard of the Star Crossed bond, where one of the bonded falls hopelessly in love with the other, but the other isn't even remotely interested. Based on Harry's gestures to Katie, I am inclined to believe this to be the bond."

P.G. laughed, " Well, that does present a problem for Lord Potter, if and when he finds out of course. I'm guessing a Star Crossed bond works slightly different than the tradition bond?"

" Correct. The traditional soul bond allows the bonded to share power, know each other's thoughts at all times, etc. A Star-Crossed bond does not. Granted, it will allow Katie to leach off of Harry's prodigious powers, but it will also give her hope that one day he will return to save her. They also call it the Fairy Tale bond, because it never works like it should."

Sirius asked, " So in short, all it does is make Katie hopelessly in love with Harry, even if he suddenly desires nothing to with her?"

Lucius nodded, " A rather tragic bond it is, because the magic in the bond will actually push the apathetic partner away. My guess is that Lord Potter loves no one, that all of his marriages, regardless of intention, are for power."

Sirius scowled, " Hopefully the boy will find himself some love somewhere."

They all watched as the Aurors tried to wrench the ring out of Katie's hands, but it was like it was burned into her, it wouldn't budge, and she was now starting to bleed. Finally, Dumbledore just shouted, " Let her keep the ring. Isn't like she will ever see Potter again anyway. Let her keep it as a memento."

Sirius and the others watched stoically as the Dementors carried her out.

(Back with Harry)

Harry walked slowly away from the pile of smoking bodies that were the spirits of the DA from the DOM final. Suddenly, a blue sparkle caught his attention. A man leapt from the blast of light, carrying an aquamarine staff. The man had sapphire blue hair. He shouted, " Hello there, Lord Potter. My master sends his greetings."

Harry shouted, " Tell Baba Yaga that….Wait you said his! You must serve Azurial!"

The man smiled, " Tell me, Lord Potter. Can you tell me how magnets work?"

Harry answered, " Mormons hold the key."

The man nodded, " Good answer, my boy. Lord Crystallux sends his greetings. He tells me to tell you that he will wait for you at the Tri-Wizard Tournament after you finish the fool Yaga off. He has much to teach you."

Harry saluted, " Tell the Great Time Traveler that I eagerly await his training."

The man bowed, ripped open another portal, and disappeared. Just as swiftly, a man wearing blue armor appeared. It was Quirrel. Harry shouted, " So you are the Blue Knight!"

Quirrel laughed, " Yes I am. You have to atone for your crimes, Harry Potter. Let us fight like men!"

Quirrel drew a longsword, causing Harry to conjure a blade. Remembering what Krum had said about the Blue Knight being the easiest, Harry charged forward. In an anticlimactic battle, Quirrel slipped, and literally fell on to Harry's sword. Like that, the Valley of the Damned began to dissolve away.

A fell wind that carried a hint of a cold coming autumn began to blow, and with it, carried a message, " Lord Potter. You have done well. But I must ask you to turn back now. Important events are about to take place, and you will be needed for them to work."

" Who are you?"

" You know who I am."

" Yaga?"

" It is I. Go back to Durmstrang. For now. When your obligations are done on the outside, you will be brought back here to begin your journey again. Think of this as a save slot."

" Alright then. I save my progress."

As he spoke, Harry was surrounded by a blue light that saved an imprint of him right where he was standing. Not much later, a violet light enshrouded him, and he found himself back in Durmstrang, with Viktor Krum looking over him.

" Mr. Grant, you are back early."

Harry got up, and brushed himself off, " Yaga told me I had business to attend to back here. What happened?"

" Dumbledore moved the start of the tournament up. We have to be there at Halloween now."

Harry cursed his misfortune. That meant that all the preparations had to be moved up, and Harry had to make sure the rest of the school was in order. God he hated being a nice fellow.

A/N: No one say anything about the meme. I clearly stated in the chapter that one of Harry's contacts is a Time Traveler, and that he and Harry had already been acquainted.

Anticlimactic maybe, but no more random plot twists for awhile. Gotta let myself take a break for a time.

On another note, I've started going back and editing some of the earlier chapters that some of my reviewers have taken issue with. While the changes won't be huge, a couple have been repeated by a few people ( like the meme at the end of Chapter three, honestly, I really didn't think people would care that much), and another being the Soulstorm spell. Keep an eye out for these edits.


End file.
